Dear Lily-Pad
by RinaTheReader
Summary: AU. Olivia and William Evans had three daughters; and they loved them each equally, thank you very much. But it was clear as water that their middle child – Lily – became the centre of their most pride and attention when she revealed to be a witch. But they certainly were not expecting to have another magical surprise in their family. Tuney is devastated. (1971-1981) [Being RW]
1. Don't Be Cruel Tuney, 1971

**My attempt on writing a serious Harry Potter story. Oh boy.**

 **English is not my first language, I tried to pay attention to the mistakes I wrote and I fixed some, but I'm sure that you will find a lot of errors still. So for that I am sorry.**

 **Also please note that I don't want any flamers, but constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **I own nothing, but Azalea Evans is definitely mine.**

* * *

 **October, 1971**

 **Cokeworth, England**

Azalea didn't understand why did her big sister Tuney had to be so mean towards Lily-Pad.

Olivia and William Evans had three daughters, and they loved them each equally, thank you very much, but it was clear as water that this year their middle child – Lily – became the centre of their most pride and attention when she revealed to be a witch.

An actual one, Lily could do magic.

The only one that wasn't so happy about the whole ordeal was Petunia, Lily and Azalea's older sister. Being the youngest didn't mean that Azalea was ignorant, she knew that Tuney was hurt when Professor Dumbledore kindly told her that she couldn't attend Hogwarts and she knew that from that moment she envied Lily utterly.

But that didn't mean that she could say all those mean things to her.

Azalea still recalls the hurtful expression on Lily's face when the family send her off to Hogwarts in Platform 9 ¾ last month, she had called her a freak so many times.

She didn't get it, but at the same time she did. Azalea knew that even her felt a little jealous about Lily, but not envy, or hatred. She was happy for her.

The excitement about Lily's departure had dimmed a little in the Evan's residence, William had gone out for work, Olivia was preparing lunch and Azalea was brushing her doll's dark hair after finishing her school assignment.

"Azzie?" a timid, hesitant voice called from the door.

"What is it?" the nine-year-old was still a little upset with her blond sister, it hurt seeing her say mean things so easily.

"I'm just checking to see if you finished your school work..." she mumbled, looking at the white, wooden desk rested against the corner of the small bedroom, "I'm done with mine, so I was wondering if you wanted to go play with me."

Azalea looked sadly at her doll, "Petunia... I'm still upset with you."

She felt her sister pale, blue eyes penetrating her skull with a fervent glare.

"But why?!"

"Why? You said all of those mean things to Lily-Pad! You really hurt her... and me too..."

Petunia sighed exasperatedly, "Honestly Azzie, can't you see how much _freaky_ she is? Why am I the only one that—"

"She's our sister! And she has done nothing wrong to us, she was born that way and as her family we must accept her for who she is!" Azalea was taught that it was rude to interrupt someone, but she needed to make Tuney understand, "You loved her before we found out! I still feel the same but... I don't like you when you say those things because it's cruel!" the young girl looked at her sister with the same blue eyes, except Azalea's were almond-shaped, just like Lily's.

"Is that what you think?" Petunia pursed her lips, "What do you know? You're just a little girl. I told you to stay away from Lily when she was with that boy, but you didn't listen to your older sister and now they have brainwashed you!"

Azalea scrunched her face in confusion, "Sev?" He was the one that told Lily that she was a witch, "He's nice, he gives sour sweets!" she told her innocently.

Petunia whined and approached her sister, "Azzie you should _not_ accept anything fro-from their _kind_! It's dangerous! What if he had changed you into a toad?!" she shrieked.

The red-haired chuckled, delighted.

"You think this is a joke?!" Petunia demanded with an incredulous tone.

"You're being silly, Tuney."

Petunia's features softened when she heard her little sister use the affectionate nickname again, "I just want to protect you." She sighed.

"I'm fine. Let's just change the subject, alright?"

"Fine," the blond begrudgingly accepted, "But you must come and play with me," she added quickly, with a small smile.

Azalea rolled her big, blue eyes and smiled, "Alright, let's go make flower crowns!"

* * *

 **December, 1971**

Azalea sat on her window seat as she watched the rain pour heavily outside; she took her eyes from her own reflection in the window to stare at the letter that Lily had sent her from Hogwarts.

 _ **Dear Azzie,**_

 _ **How are you? I miss you so much, and I am missing Tuney as well, even though she told me those cruel things. Things in school have been doing great. I find out that I'm very good at Potions, Sev is really good too! Oh by the way, he misses you too but I don't think he wants to admit it.**_

 _ **Sometimes I wonder if I fit in here. The Gryffindors are nice to me, and I have made a few friends, but other times I just want to go home and never leave.**_

 _ **(A dry, teardrop)**_

 _ **Sorry, I have made this letter sad. I wanted to tell you that I am bringing Christmas presents when I return for the holidays, and that you should be prepared for the biggest hug you'll ever receive when I see you Azzie!**_

 _ **P.S – I hope you haven't been listening to Tuney, I know she must be trying to make you see me as a freak. I love you Azzie, and I always will.**_

 _ **P.P.S – Sev said that if Tuney is giving you trouble, that you should place insects under her pillow.**_

 _ **P.P.P.S – Please don't do it!**_

 _ **Love, Your Lily-Pad**_

She smiled and let a single tear slide down her pale cheek, it's only hardly been three months since Lily started her first year at Hogwarts, she would be here in two weeks to celebrate Christmas, and as much as pained Azalea – she didn't want to wait any more second to see her sister.

Between her mum's gushing and her older sister's complaints – Azalea was lost, with no one to really talk with. The realization had hit her like a wall of bricks: Lily-Pad was her best friend and the only one whom she could really have meaningful conversations.

Azalea could not wait for Christmas to arrive.

* * *

The day was finally here. Mrs. Evans hummed Carol songs as she and her two daughters dressed up the Christmas pine tree for the occasion. Mr. Evans had gone out to fetch Lily from King's Cross Station and they would be here at any moment.

Petunia's face was sour, she had made it clear that she was going to ignore Lily and she expected Azalea to do the same. She was going to be very disappointed.

Waiting by the door like a dog excited to see its owner, Azalea wistfully stared and waited for the doorknob to twist outside. She was sitting in the last steps on the foyer and from here she could smell the biscuits coming out freshly from the oven. But she didn't care, she ignored when Petunia came bragging that the biscuits were delicious, to try to drag her to the kitchen, Azalea was determined to welcome Lily back first.

It was almost noon when Mr. Evans and Lily walked through the door, and as promised, Azalea was tackled back onto the stairs as she stood to greet her sister. The two laughed blissfully as they were in each other's arms, and William couldn't help to grin proudly at the two.

Both William and Olivia were glad that Azalea did not resent and looked down at Lily like Petunia did.

Tears, laughter, hugs, gushing – all of it opposed what Petunia was feeling right now as she stubbornly stayed in the kitchen and ate her mum's biscuits angrily.

After presents were exchanged, lunch was served and everyone – except for a sudden blond – wanted to hear everything that Lily had to say. Of course that the red-haired had to, sometimes, pause to explain her parents and little sister (at this point Petunia had gone off to her bedroom to sulk) the meaning of what she was telling them about.

Azalea became curious about Charms. And she was amazed that Lily had learned levitate things.

Then after lunch, Lily showed Azalea her wand. She carefully placed in on her hands. Never was the young girl mesmerized by a piece of wood, she gaped in awe so much that Lily had laughed, telling her that she had the same exact reaction when she held it for the first time.

Lily tried to talk with Petunia later that afternoon; it didn't go well since she could not even pass by the door of her purple bedroom. Petunia had harshly stated that freaks were not allowed inside, earning her a mouthful scolding from Mrs. Evans and a crying fit from Lily, whom was broken hearted by her sister's distance and rejection.

The two had been so close, correction, the _three_ were close.

Were.

It was going to be a new year soon, and for Azalea it meant the disappearance of Tuney. Now there is only Petunia, mean and cruel Petunia.

* * *

 **Longer chapters will come if I have a positive feedback, thanks for reading and have a nice day!**

 **Also there's a poll on my profile: should Azalea be a witch or stay as a muggle? I'm still not sure!**


	2. Summer Sickness, 1972

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback! The 12 followers, the 4 favourites and the 100+ views encouraged me to continue!**

 **I will most definitely reply to the reviews!**

 **Harryislife: That's up to you actually, just vote on the poll! And if you already did, then await for the results :D**

 **Shatteredxo: Thank you! Part of me is interested about writing that as well, but it's up to the readers to vote on the poll.**

 **Guest: Petunia was born in 1957 in my story, so she's definitely a teenager in this chapter. Thank you for those facts, I knew about what Sev did but I didn't know about what Lily did, I'm actually surprised and I might use your information on my story! I also felt bad for Petunia as a child, but she's beginning her teenage years so I have to bring up the infamous Petunia that we all dislike. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

 **I'll be skipping a few months in this chapter. I need you guys to vote because Azalea will be 11 years old pretty soon!**

* * *

 **January, 1972**

 _Dear Lily-Pad,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _Sorry I couldn't control myself there, but I can't believe you left just four weeks ago, I still walk inside your bedroom thinking that you're there. I'm so silly sometimes._

 _How does it feel to be twelve years old? Do you feel old? I hope you celebrated your birthday with Sev and the friends you've made there, and I wished I could hug you right now!_

 _It snowed here yesterday, again, and I might make a snowman if it does. School might also be cancelled tomorrow. I don't have much to say to you in these letters, but at least I can practice my writing._

 _Love, Azzie_

* * *

 **February, 1972**

 _Dear Lily-Pad,_

 _Valentine's Day was here and it was so embarrassing!_

 _Hannah, a girl from my class, gave a card that she made to a popular boy named Richard – and while I admit that he is rather cute, he was so mean when he threw it away into a bin while she was still in the room! Hannah cried all afternoon in the bathroom and she has been missing school for two days now!_

 _I don't like anyone, and I think I like it that way. I'm barely even ten years old so I don't have to the time to think about love. But when it happens I know you'll be there to help me, won't you?_

 _What about you? Do you fancy someone at Hogwarts? I hope you at least hugged Sev, Valentine's Day is also Friendship Day don't forget that!_

 _Much love (But not the sickly one), Azzie_

* * *

 **April, 1972**

 _Dear Lily-Pad,_

 _Now that Petunia is fifteen years old, she thinks she has more authority over me. We haven't been close these months because of what she told you last Christmas, I know I shouldn't be ignoring or avoiding her, but I can't help it. She's been acting differently, more snobbish than ever. She even started critiquing mum's cooking and the house's decoration._

 _It's so annoying Lily-Pad! What has happened to our Tuney?_

 _Maybe things will get better if Petunia meets a good man, she has been talking about how much she can't wait to marry and have a child. Dad is honestly distressed about it, and I think it's amusing._

 _Dad even reminded me that I wasn't even allowed to think about boys for more six years. Don't you think daddy is funny?_

 **May, 1972**

 _Dear Lily-Pad,_

 _I can't believe you'll be back next month, and I am so excited to finally celebrate my tenth birthday! Pity you won't be here in time for it, as you'll only return at the end of the month._

 _Mum and Dad asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I told them that I wanted to go to Hogwarts. They were delighted but Petunia looked like she had seen a ghost, and yelled at me after dinner, and I found myself surprised by how much I didn't care._

 _I think that her neck became longer from all the shrieking. Our Tuney looks almost like a giraffe now._

 _Was that mean?_

 _Thank you for writing back to me, I know my letters sometimes are difficult to reply by how boring they sound._

 _Love, Azzie_

* * *

 **June, 1972**

 _Dear Lily-Pad,_

 _I thought I'd feel different once I wake up the day after my birthday, but honestly I felt the same. My hair seems longer though, have I not noticed that before?_

 _You'll be here in less than four weeks and I can't wait to see you!_

 _Thanks for telling me that I'm not boring, I know you mean it because I know that you have never lied to me, but you have a new world now – a magic world, so obviously your life in Cokeworth is not amazing as being in Hogwarts, is it not?_

 _I hope you share with us the amazing school year that you had, and I also hope you let me read your magic books, I've been craving to have a peek on them every since you returned from Diagon Alley._

 _I don't know what else to write, only that I'm very excited to see you and Sev again. Petunia has been in a sour mood again, I think it's because you're coming back. Why does she have to be like this?_

 _I'm sighing._

 _See you soon, with much love, Azzie_

* * *

 **June 30th, 1972**

 **Platform 9 ¾**

Azalea fidgeted with excitement and impatience as she waited for the Hogwarts Express to halt. It had arrived seconds ago, at precisely eleven in the evening.

Olivia and William had to both place their hands on their youngest shoulders to keep her still. Petunia was not here, she decided to stay at a friend's house and "study".

Not that anyone minded. The Evans loved their daughters equally, thank you very much, but they also knew that Petunia would ruin the moment with her snarky remarks, they still remembered Lily's hurtful expression when bid her farewell last time they were here.

The train finally came into a screechy halt and all of the doors from every car flung open simultaneously. A swarm of students quickly engulfed the platform and each one of them hugged their parents and said their farewells to their friends.

Being taller than his wife and daughter, William was the first to spot Lily when she walked out of a car not so far away, she was already carrying her trunk and it seemed like Severus followed after. He waved at her and she grinned, waving back, then she bid her goodbye to Severus and practically ran towards them, dodging many people with a bit difficulty.

But when she did approach them, she was immediately tackled into a tight hug by Azalea, which Lily gladly returned with a delighted laugh, making their parents beam proudly at their daughters.

"Oh Azzie I missed you so much!" Lily cried, with watery eyes, "Mummy, daddy!" she looked up at her parents when they hugged the two as well, a hug by the blond/red haired family was shared in the middle of the platform, and no one judged them.

After a few, long seconds, they broke apart, cleaning their own tears away. William quickly grabbed her daughter's trunk while Lily looked around expectantly.

"Where's Tuney?" she asked.

"She decided to stay at a friend's house today..." Olivia told her with a sad smile.

"Uh—I'll get your cat sweetie, be right back." William quickly said to lighten the mood.

Azalea's frown was replaced with bright smile. She eyed her sister with sparkling blue eyes, "Oh my God! I forgot you bought a cat!"

* * *

 **July, 1972**

After celebrating the return of Lily Evans from her first school year, things went almost back to normal in the house.

The relationship between Azalea and Petunia had shattered, and the youngest redheaded refused to even look at her sister. Mrs. Evans noticed that her two daughters had been ignoring each other ever since her oldest daughter's remark during that Christmas afternoon. Olivia had been utterly disgusted with Petunia's attitude towards Lily and had grounded her for two weeks, but she still wanted them to get along.

Petunia didn't seem to try to amend things like she attempted last year, she has gotten even worse now that Lily was around. But she did occasionally glance at her little sister with watery, sad eyes before slapping her sour expression as if she wasn't affected by the silent treatment.

Lily tried, pathetically, to vanish the distance between Petunia and her by not talking about magic around her, but that proved to be unsuccessful since Petunia didn't even think twice before leaving the room or ignoring Lily's attempts. It was some rare occasions though, were Petunia silently let Lily speak as she faked ignorance as she read a book, but that happened only when Azalea was nearby, as if Petunia was trying to prove something.

One particular morning, Azalea woke up feeling terribly ill. Her throat was sore, her body ached and a sudden chill followed by a wave of nausea presented itself unwontedly.

After calling for her mum, a new symptom was discovered: the young girl had a fever.

Azalea felt absolutely terrible, and to make things worst she had a bad taste in her mouth from the fever breath and from the bitter tasting remedy. Her head was being hammered, she couldn't stop coughing and she confused herself with her constant naps, always wondering how long she had slept to the point of confusing herself and weakly crying about her frustration.

Lily never wanted to leave her side, but Olivia would always usher the girl out, scared that she would get sick as well. It didn't stop the redheaded to stubbornly sneak to her little sister's side though.

Olivia was always there, fussing and comforting her youngest. Petunia watched them from Azalea's doorway with a concerned expression, though she would not enter the bedroom for obvious reasons. And when William arrived from work, and when he was told about his sickly daughter, he quickly hurried upstairs to make sure she knew her daddy worried, and cared. He of course ushered Lily out as well, making the girl exasperated.

The following days were critical.

The Evans lived in the countryside, so they had to call a doctor to come to their house instead of driving for hours to a nearby hospital. By then, Azalea's fever had reached 40.4 C and her constant vomiting from an empty stomach had forced the girl to lose a huge amount of weight – to make things worse she refused to eat anything.

Dr. Charles clearly briefed that Azalea had the flu.

Mr and Mrs Evans were relieved that it wasn't pneumonia – that's how Vivian Carter, Olivia's mother, had passed away three years after Lily's birth.

She was prohibited to leave her bed, and Azalea did not complain. She was tired all the time, fatigued even, her body ached and it hurt to even swallow. All she could do these days were sleep, drink and cry when her mum forced her to eat her chicken soup.

Lily was honestly terrified for her sister, but since she was also forbidden to enter her bedroom, she talked with Severus about it.

That afternoon, when Lily wasn't home and Olivia was preparing more chicken soup in the kitchen, Petunia carefully tip toed inside Azalea's bedroom as she slept restlessly. The blond sat down on a chair near her bed, where her mother had been sitting for the past days, and regarded her little sister with a sad look. It was clear that Azalea was uncomfortable, her breathing was ragged and her forehead was sweaty. Slowly, she reached for Azalea's hand and squeezed it.

Petunia let out a small, horrified gasp from how scorching her rosy skin felt.

And suddenly, she started crying. How much Petunia had wished she was strong enough to keep quiet, to keep her sobs under control, but she couldn't hold anything inside her at the moment. Petunia was six years old when her grandma died, and she knew what caused her death. And while her parents assured that Azalea didn't had pneumonia, she still feared about Azalea's condition.

What if the doctor was wrong?

What if Azalea's health had gotten worse after he left?

"Don't cry," a weak, raspy voice sounded.

She flinched, surprised, and eyed her sickly sister with fresh tears still sliding down her pale cheeks.

"A-Azzie..."

She smiled, "Don't – cry – mummy..." she repeated, this time more forcefully.

She did, Petunia cried. And cried, and became a sobbing mess as she squeezed her sister's hand desperately. There were words, but Azalea couldn't comprehend them, Petunia was a blabbering incoherently. Exhausted and aching, Azalea simply closed her eyes and let herself drift away into another slumber, thinking that she would be fine with her mum next to her.

* * *

 **August, 1972**

A new month started, and Azalea's health was starting to improve – and so was her hunger. But according to her mum, her stomach was still sensitive so she couldn't eat some of her favourite treats, yet.

Apparently Azalea did not remember that afternoon when Petunia bawled her eyes out as she continuously apologized. Still with her feelings mixed about it, Petunia remained distant again, but glad that her little sister was gaining her healthy state.

Saddened that she spent almost a month sick, Azalea was sad that time was wasted. She could have done so many things with Lily during her sickness, so she felt guilty about it. Lily comforted her, stating that it wasn't her fault, but she too was disappointed to only have one month of fun with her – but she never blamed Azzie.

* * *

Lily, Azalea and Severus were down by the lake, while he was a little upset that he couldn't spend time with only Lily, he was relieved that Azalea was back at being herself. He thought he'd be like Petunia, that envious muggle, but he was surprisingly delighted to find out that Lily's little sister was nothing like that stupid blonde.

And even though she was a muggle she was almost equal to his Lily, the only differences were their eyes and magical abilities.

She didn't annoy him, and she liked his sour sweets. So he had nothing against her.

"Oh that one looks like a chocolate frog." Lily chuckled as she pointed at the sky.

"Chocolate frog?" Azalea asked, innocently.

"It's a magic sweet, a chocolate formed like a frog, but charmed with life. It's only a charm though, it's only chocolate." Severus explained, briefly.

"Brilliant." Azalea sighed.

"It's delicious too! Had one from the trolley on the train. I ought to bring you some when I come for Christmas, Azzie." Lily said softly.

The months after her twelfth birthday have been showing on Lily's appearance. She was mindfully taller and her hair was longer and wavier. Severus was now taller than Lily, to his pleasure, and his voice had gone deeper too, only slightly. Azalea was the only one whom noticed no changes in her, just her hair obviously, but it wasn't as long and beautiful as Lily's – so she thought.

"You are more than one, Lily," Severus remarked with an amused tone, "If I recall, there were five emptied boxes—"

"Shut up Sev!" she hissed sheepishly, making Azalea laugh. Severus smiled; his pale cheeks were little rosy as well from her attention.

"Anyways, can you even have a chocolate frog as a pet? If they move, then they might have feelings as well, right?" Azalea had said, emitting her thoughts as Lily and Severus watched the clouds.

There was a small pause, before Lily started giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you mad?" Severus sputtered confusedly.

"D-Don't be mean Sev, I-I think it's a—" she couldn't speak properly from her laughter, "—a curious thing to ask. I never thought about it!" she suddenly gasped, as if she had an epiphany, "What if she's right?"

"Lily... it's chocolate. It will melt or easily break. It's food, not an animal or a pet." Severus stated.

Azalea shrugged, "It was just a thought."

"And it was a beautiful one, Azzie." Lily praised with a beaming smile, "Honestly I can't wait to see your reaction when I bring you one."

"Me neither..." she hesitated.

* * *

 **I'm sure there were many errors in this chapter, I'm really sorry about them. I tried my best, thank you for the positive feeback!**


	3. The Hair Incident, 1973

**Thank you so much for the feedback, again!**

 **With five of you voting for a witch Azalea, it's clear that you guys want to see her in Hogwarts! I can't wait to write about it, it will be challenging but I will do my best!**

 **Sorry about the grammatical mistakes you'll definitely encounter, last chapter I had a terrible one.**

" **Eleven in the afternoon" Oh my God I was so embarrassed about that one. Ugh.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **March, 1973**

 **Cokeworth, England**

Azalea stomped her feet on the wooden, creaky floor of the family room of her house and looked at her mother with teary, widened eyes. Her lips quivered at the sight of what her mum was holding in her hands, and when Olivia sighed exasperatedly, she took another step back to shield herself behind one of the chairs.

"No!" she cried, "I don't want to!"

"Azalea I need to cut your hair, either you like it or not." Olivia warned her sternly, as she placed the cutting scissors on the coffee table.

"No! I'll look like a boy! I want to have my hair long and pretty, just like Lily-Pad!" she whined quickly, letting a tea fall, "Mummy, don't do this to me, please!"

"Azalea Giselle Evans!" her mother placed her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face, "You're being dramatic! I'll only cut a little, only the tips!"

"Liar! Petunia looks ugly! You've made her look like a giraffe!" she returned, sniffing loudly.

"Don't talk like that about your sister little lady, now you will sit here and let me cut your hair, or else you won't have any dessert until you do it." Olivia threatened without showing any signs of dishonesty.

Azalea sobbed and cried as she obeyed, she loved dessert more than her hair. But it wasn't fair! She liked her long, wavy red hair. She wanted to be pretty! She's almost eleven years old, she can't look like a baby anymore, Azalea just wanted to be as beautiful as her thirteen-year-old sister. She watched her mum cut Petunia's hair, the blonde's long, straight hair was now shoulder-length, and the sixteen-year-old's long neck was visible to the world.

But Petunia seemed to be ignorant about it.

The sounds that the scissor did and the feeling of her hair fall over her shoulders still traumatized Azalea. She stood in front of her wall mirror, staring at her reflex with a pale expression.

She looked hideous.

Her mum lied, and now her hair hugged her round face. This is the shortest cut she has ever had.

Saddened, defeated and upset, she just decided to eat dinner – skipping dessert anyways – and went to sleep with a disheartened heart, because everyone would make fun of her tomorrow at school.

* * *

The next morning Azalea woke up with a plan already forming on her mind, perhaps she could pretend to be sick?

She shook her head and teared up again, there was no way her mum would believe her after the stunt she pulled yesterday. Olivia pitied her daughter, but she was very disappointed at her behaviour.

Shoving the sleeves from her bed from her with a disgruntled attitude, Azalea made her way towards the door to start her day. But as she passed her wall mirror, the sight of a red veil following her made her halt her steps and widen her sparkling, blue eyes.

She took two steps back and turned front to the mirror, and to her delight and surprise, her once hideous boyish cut was long, beautiful and wavy again.

Azalea was so happy that she let out a loud, exuberant squeal of joy and started jumping on her bed as a deserved celebration.

Almost immediately after, Petunia barged inside, ready to scold her sister for behaving like an animal, but her eyes grew the size of a tennis ball when she saw what didn't make sense.

"W-What—WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU HAIR? MUM CUT Y-YOUR HAIR!" she shrieked in fear, watching her joyful sister jump up and down.

"It grew! It grew!" the ten-year-old laughed merrily as she hopped tirelessly.

Petunia ran away after howling a 'no' and seconds later, Olivia and William – whom was about to leave for work – ran inside her youngest room, expecting to see something bad after they saw Petunia ran away from it like she had seen a monster.

Azalea stopped jumping and beamed at them, "Look mummy, my hair is long again! Just like I want! It will never be short again!"

Olivia and her husband looked at each other with a perplexed expression, and slowly, very slowly, the two grinned enthusiastically.

"We have another witch? In our family?! MY LITTLE GIRL IS A WITCH!" William boomed, throwing his case aside to hug his daughter.

"Oh, what a happy surprise!" Olivia cooed tearfully as she equally grabbed hold of Azalea.

Held between her parents' tight hug and unable to move, Azalea looked in awe for a moment before realization hit her.

"I'm a... w-witch?!" she sputtered.

A mournful moan could be heard from the corridor, presumably from her oldest sister.

* * *

 _Dear Lily-Pad,_

 _You won't believe what happened! Mum cut my hair yesterday, and I hated it! Oh Lily-Pad I hated it so much, I looked like a boy! I couldn't even eat my dessert I was too upset._

 _But when I woke up, my long hair was back! It was back, Lily-Pad! I'm a witch too, I'm just like you! Isn't this amazing? I can go to Hogwarts now! I can be with you and Severus!_

 _Do you think he knew? He did tell us that you were a witch four years ago. Tell him for me, and write me about his reaction! I wish I could see his face._

 _Sorry I must go now, mum and dad are taking Petunia and I out for lunch to celebrate, Dad even skipped work today! Petunia doesn't look happy though, I wonder if she thinks I'm a freak as well._

 _Oh well, sticks and stones, right?_

 _Love, Azzie, the long haired witch_

A tawny owl immediately landed on her window still as she opened the window, Azalea pet it on the hair and placed the scroll attached to its paw.

"To Lily Evans, second year in Gryffindor, Hogwarts." She told it happily.

Lunch had been fun, William and Olivia were actually eager to see what kind of more accidental magic their daughter would do, while Petunia ate quietly, it was like someone close to her had died.

"Do you think I'm a freak now?" Azalea bravely confronted her in the restaurant's loo.

Petunia continued washing her hands, ignoring her. Her shoulders did rise, tensely.

"It's ok. I know you hate me now." She mumbled.

Scoffing, Petunia suddenly whirled around to face her little sister, starling her in the process, "I don't _hate_ you. I _loathe_ you! How could you do this to me?! How could you simply _betray_ me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I thought..." she sighed, "...we could have made up, you know? We could have used what we had in common to have a stronger bond against Lily. But _no_ ," she sneered cruelly, "You had to be like her, you had to be an utter and disgusting _freak_! Mum and dad might be happy about this, but I hate you! I hate you and Lily!" she snapped.

"Petunia—"

The teen passed by her sister, without giving her a chance to talk back, but before she left the toilet, Azalea saw her through the mirror stopping by the door.

"You know Azalea, you might be my sister – but you will _never_ be my friend." she stated with a calm, cruel and final tone

And then the redheaded was left alone, appalled and angry at her sister's harsh words.

She approached the mirror and stared at her, there were no signs that she was about to cry, no features on her round face showed that she was heart-broken, so if Azalea was being honest with herself, she actually didn't care.

She shrugged, washed her hands and made her way back to her parents' table to finish her chocolate cake.

And not even once she glanced at Petunia, who looked immensely ugly with the heavy scowl on her face.

 _Sticks and stones,_ Azalea thought, smiling.


	4. Diagon Alley, 1973

**Oh you guys are so sweet! I can't believe how much feedback I'm having.**

 **More than 700 views!? That's amazing! Thank you also for the reviews, favourites and the follows, they all make me smile and determined to write even more!**

 **So Azalea is a Muggleborn, just like Lily. I was scared of making my OC a witch but you guys really wanted it as much as I did, thank you for voting and leaving me reviews. If you ever have any questions don't hesitate on asking me, even if it's to give me constructive criticism.**

 **Another thing I wanted to say before you start reading: This story is an AU. Some things will be different. It's my story and I decide what happens.**

 **OH ALSO! I changed the story's DP. I needed a young girl for Azalea. She's going to look like Amy Adams when she reaches her teenage years and adulthood.**

 **I don't know if muggle parents are allowed in Diagon Alley but since Hermione's parents were seen there in her second year I'll just assume that they can after their child's first year.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **X**

 **July, 1973**

 **Diagon Alley**

There were so many people dressed in colourful robes and pointy hats walking around with great commotion, fussing quickly over the objects in their hands and the silver, little objects from the windows of shops that Azalea had never seen before.

It was wondrous.

It was just like a normal street, but there was something about people carrying hovering books with their wands that made Azalea realize that she had entered a complete, and amazing, different world.

The colourful, glittering windows displayed spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons of every size. Owls fluttered freely above Azalea's head, flying with letters between their claws protectively.

She let out another dreamy sigh as she waited outside Gringotts Wizardry Bank for Lily to be done with the money exchange. She couldn't believe than in less than two months she would start her education at Hogwarts. Azalea had seen the goblins inside; she actually was fascinated by their appearance. But the smile that one of them was giving her had run chills down her spine, and while she was daring to give him a look, she opted to just leave and wait out for her sister – she didn't want to have a fight on her first time in Diagon Alley.

"Azzie I'm done, let's go shopping!" Lily chimed as she walked outside the massive, silver doors.

They would start with the uniform. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and Azalea thought that the lady had to be used to first years, because the first thing she said when she spotted her was 'Hogwarts?'

She also seemed to recognize Lily, and didn't stop cooing over Azalea, stating how much the little girl looked like her – this pleased Azalea immensely, the redhead loved being compared to her Lily-Pad.

After getting the three sets of back, plain work robes, one plain pointed hat (Azalea chose the pointiest one), one pair of protective dragon hide gloves and one winter coat (Azalea chose a navy one), they were set, since Lily only needed to widen her clothes.

The books were next, that was surprisingly boring for Azalea for Lily's amusement. But it seemed that the eleven-year-old's interested was picked when she was given the _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them'_ and _'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'_. It seemed like her little sister was eager to do spells and learn about magical creatures. Lily got her set of books too, and third year books looked thicker than Azalea's, that made both girls gulp.

Fortunately Lily knew a spell – it's possible that it was against the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery – but it was a secret shared around Hogwarts to make the students' trunks feather-light.

Lily was good at charms, and Azalea was very relieved.

Next thing was to get Azalea her cauldron, phial (crystal), telescope and brass scale.

And now for the wand, the most important supply on the list.

Lily dragged her sister to Ollivanders, the sole wand shop.

Azalea awed at it. Peeling gold letters over the door read _'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'_ and she couldn't believe it, that was a lot of years! When she entered inside the tiny shop with Lily, she noticed that it was fairly empty, except for a single, spindly chair in the corner and thousands of narrow boxes containing what Azalea guessed wands piled right up to the ceiling. Azalea narrowed her eyes at the thin layer of dust about it.

An old man was standing behind the dusty counter, his wide, pale eyes shined like moons through the gloom of the shop, and suddenly Azalea felt both sheepish and excited.

"Ah, Ms. Evans; Willow, 10 ¼'', and Unicorn Hair," He smiled brightly, and then his bright eyes looked at Azalea, "And of course, what a delightful surprise! Another Evans for a witch." He seemed happy.

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you." Azalea greeted shyly.

"We're very eager Mr. Ollivander and we'd like to start right away!" Lily prompted with a grin.

He nodded, "Ms. Evans, do you use your right or left arm?"

"Right, sir." Azalea replied as she watched the old man measure her right arm with concentrated eyes, then he smiled at her and walked straight to the back of the shop, disappearing between the looming darkness of the piling boxes.

Azalea shared a confused look with Lily, but she regarded her with a reassuring wink.

When he came back, he was juggling five boxes between his arms, and he settled them all on the counter, beckoning Azalea quickly.

He opened one and placed it in her right palm, "Holly, 9 ¾ with unicorn hair." He informed them.

"Give it a wave," Lily assisted when she realized her sister was having an awkward moment without knowing what to do with it.

And so she did, Azalea waved it, and every box from the second row violently fell on the floor, making the little girl squeal and Lily blink with widened eyes.

However Ollivander remained calm, he swiftly waved his own wand towards the destroyed area and everything went back to its place.

"Right, not quite." He carefully took the wand from her and placed it back in the box.

This went on for more than ten minutes. Azalea tried everything. Unicorn tail hair, Dragon heartstring, Veela hair, Thunderbird tail feather and even Phoenix feather. Ollivander was realizing that this little girl wouldn't work with them all, so he started to grab wands with not easily seen cores.

Such as one in particular. He almost didn't show it to her.

"Try this one," he gently and patiently offered. She had been here for almost twenty minutes, and he worried that she might have thunk she wasn't worthy of a wand.

Sighing, she reached the wand and waved it in the air.

A small, gray cloud formed above her head, and small, silver snowflakes started to drop from up above, landing on her hair.

Both sisters let out a gasp, and Ollivander smiled triumphantly.

"Alder wood, 12 ¼" inches and phoenix feather for the core," he started, "Ms. Evans, alder is an unyielding wood, yet I have discovered that its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable," Ollivander informed the two redheads, "Phoenix feather cores are the rarest core type, they tend to act to their own accord and take the initiative." He gave the eleven-year-old a bright smile, "They are also the hardest to tame and they are very picky when it comes to choosing their master, so I must congratulate you."

Lily worriedly looked at her sister, "It won't fail her, right?"

Azalea gave her wand a suspicious look.

"Ms. Evans, the wand chooses its owner, and your sister has been selected to wield this exact wand. There is no other wand for her." He told her evenly.

"It's ok Lily-Pad, I like it! It made snow fall, it was beautiful!" Azalea smiled at her dark-wooden wand and nodded determinedly, "This is my wand."

"That will be seven Galleons, please." He said, eyeing Azalea with sparkling eyes.

Sceptically, Lily gave him the golden coins, looking at her sister's content expression as she put her wand in her trunk unsurely.

 **X**

The two Evans entered Magical Menagerie in a better mood. It was very cramped and noisy, and every inch of the walls were covered with cages of many sizes. Azalea could see animals that she had never laid her eyes on, and animals that looked rather normal as well.

Azalea passed by a basket full of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly, she took a personal and mental note to come back to those things later on.

She halted her steps when she noticed a big cat, or simply a small tiger, on one of the cages nearby the counter. The creature inside made it look like it was more important than her, and gave her a vain sneer when she approached it.

"Wow," she chuckled, intrigued.

' _Pure Kneazle'_ it read the tag.

"I see you like Mr. Alamos Missy. Unfortunately he's not for sell for little witches like you." A raspy but good-natured voice chimed from above.

"O-Oh? I was just seeing..."

"Let me guess, Hogwarts and First year?" he asked.

Azalea nodded.

"So you must be looking for an owl, a toad, a rat or a cat. Right—if you really want a cat, I advise you to choose one of them normal breeds or, a half-Kneazle, which are more popular between firsties." He gestured a few cages just behind a small group of witches and wizards and suddenly Azalea noticed that she had gotten separated from Lily.

"Well I don't want a rat," she scowled, "Or a toad, and as much as an owl sounds brilliant—my sister already has one so... yes! I want a cat! Perhaps a half-Kneazle, then? Why are why different from normal cats?" she asked and she approached the cages. An instant smile came to her lips when she views many kittens mewling, trying to get the attention of bystanders.

"Well firstly, they age slower. They also have a very high intelligence and they can be independent and very protective of their owner if they do like them. They also have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people and they are good guiders, if you ever get lost you don't need to worry! However Pure Kneazles tend to be a bit aggressive, that's why they're interbred with cats, they're actually XXX beasts by the Ministry so only experienced wizards and witches can only own a pure one." He informed her without holding his breath, it seemed like he was used to introducing every species in the shop.

Azalea awed at the man, and then she looked down at the half-Kneazle kittens. They were so different from each other, but all of them had a lightly plumy tail, like a lion and large ears. Their furs were also the same pattern either it was spotted, speckled or flecked.

"You're in luck Miss we just got this new kindle. They're all vaguely about four-six weeks old." He added as he watched the kittens play with a fond expression.

"How much for one?" she quickly asked.

"Fifteen Galleons," he said.

"I'll take one; I just need to find my sister. She's the one with the money and she's somewhere in this—"

"Azzie!"

She was cut short when two arms embraced her tightly.

"Don't just wander away like that, I was so worried!" Lily scolded with watery eyes.

The man chuckled, "This must be the sister,"

"Oh?" Lily sheepishly looked between him and her sister, and then after glancing at the kittens, she connected all the dots, "Oh! You're getting a cat?"

"Half-Kneazle," Both the man and Azalea corrected her.

"How much is it, then?"

"Fifteen Galleons." Azzie informed her, cooing over the small half-breed that decided to approach her warily.

"Alright! Azzie stay here and choose one while I go pay, don't get out of here, got it?" Lily ordered gently, patting her head.

"Yeah—sure, got it just go I'll be fine," Azalea told her quickly, shooing her away.

The man smiled and beckoned Lily to follow him.

Azalea kneeled down, instantly some of the kittens backed away, one even hissing, but one amongst them continued to cautiously approach her. It had a flecked light-gray fur that faded darkly as it ran down its spine across its tail; its eyes were shocking silver, and his dilated pupils that looked like two large black pools suddenly changed into slit-sized, and they never left Azalea's sparkling blue eyes. It almost seemed predatory, but his posture wasn't as rigid as before.

Azalea slowly reached her hand for it, and the kitten didn't flinch. It approached her light-skinned hand and started sniffing it, absorbing her scent.

Then it started to rub its head against her, and a vibrating purr sounded from its throat.

It allowed her to grab it, and she immediately started petting its head. Azalea didn't know why, but she was desperate to have this animal – something inside her magical core stirred, and she knows this half-Kneazle felt the same.

"Ah, I see you have begun your bonding. Rather quickly I must say." The same man from before returned, holding a small cage meant for transportation.

Lily walked behind him, she was carrying a bag filled with food, litter and some toys.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Azalea asked eagerly.

"That one's a boy."

"I'll name him... Chrome?" she looked at her pet for permission, and he purred louder.

"Chrome it is then, what a fantastic name." The clerk politely complimented.

"He's so cute Azzie! He looks like a small lion," Lily giggled, petting its head shortly, "I guess that's all. Everything's crossed from our lists, we can go home now!" she announced.

Azalea placed her new pet inside his cage and demanded that she should be the one to take it. Lily, who casted the feather-light charm on their trunks, didn't mind taking the two as her little sister carried her pet's cage.

And so Azalea's first day on Diagon Alley was over, Lily and she went home, and the young redheaded couldn't wait to start reading the books that caught most of her attention – and of course, to play with Chrome, her new half-Kneazle kitten.

Hogwarts was less than two months away, and Azalea Evans couldn't wait for September 1st.

 **X**

 **By the way, it's unknown what Lily's wand core was, so I gave her Unicorn Hair because I thought it fit well.**

 **Don't forget to be nice! I know it's a sin to give her an unusual wand core, but trust me on this, please!**

 **Thanks for reading, have a nice day/evening!**


	5. The Sorting, 1973

**Ah yes, the sorting. I expect that you guys know already where Azalea is going to end up in; I mean I did leave some clues.**

 **Thank you so much for the support! This story officially has more then 1000+ views! And the reviews, followers and favourites keeps increasing as well, it makes me feel so jubilant.**

 **Don't forget that my story is an AU! I ought to change a few things, right?**

* * *

 **September 1** **st** **, 1973**

 **King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾**

The massive, shining scarlet Hogwarts Express looked larger than before now that Azalea was actually going to embark inside. Hers and Lily's trunks had already been loaded inside securely, but there was nothing stopping Azalea from carrying Chrome inside the train although his cage was put away with her trunk, he had been purring in his witch's arms.

William and Olivia absolutely adored Chrome, they pampered him and cooed whenever he purred – and the kitten smugly adored all the attention. Chrome didn't seem to mind Petunia, but his body did go rigid whenever she approached his witch, it was like he felt something negative about her.

With Lily was different, he acted better with her – but she didn't share the same bond as Azalea with him. But at least he was able to befriend Opal, Lily's tawny owl.

Petunia once again, wasn't here.

Azalea actually didn't care, but as much as Lily tried to hide it, she still secretly longed for Petunia's acceptance.

After bidding their goodbyes and promising to write them at least twice a week, the Evans sisters waved at their parents and climbed on a car to find a compartment to settle in.

Severus trailed right behind them.

"Are you excited for this year Sev? It's our first Hogsmead trip year!" Lily grinned as she sat down on an empty compartment, near the window on the left side.

Severus quickly sat next to her as Azalea sat in front of her sister, looking for her parents through the window as she petted Chrome.

"I guess," he replied, unenthusiastically.

"Oh c'mon, we'll finally go to Honeydukes instead of feeling jealous." Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend's dryness.

"Hogsmead? Honeydukes?" Azalea piped in, curiously.

"Remember that authorization slip I had to give mum to sign?" Lily asked.

"Yes,"

"It was for Hogsmead, a village near Hogwarts, there's many shops in there."

"Oh, I want to go!" Azalea grinned.

"You can't, only third year students are allowed." Severus drawled as he opened a pocket book and boredly read its contents.

Lily nodded and gave her sister an apologetic smile, "We'll bring you sweets though, don't worry." She promised.

Azalea dropped her shoulder with disappointed and nodded with a small pout, noticing his witch's demeanour, Chrome started to lick her fingers and purr louder sending calming vibes through her nerves.

A loud whistle signalized that the train would be departing, and the students outside ushered aboard quickly. Then the train started to move, and minutes later the city of London was fading away, and soon all Azalea could see was the vast countryside of Britain.

Severus and Lily seemed to be lost in their own conversation, Azalea switched from watching them, to looking at the view and pampering Chrome, the already snoozing kitten.

Lost in her thoughts, Azalea could not believe that this was happening to her. She was a witch, she was inside a magical train on its way to a magical school and even though she did her first accidental magic five months ago and received her letter she was still scared at the thought that this might just be a dream. A dream born from the jealously she had for Lily.

There were nightmares where she found herself taunting Lily along with Petunia to the point of making her cry – and she would always wake up crying from those. She was not like Petunia, she could never hate her Lily-Pad, but why would she even about dreaming about it?

This was a secret she would keep and take to the grave.

The sudden noise of the compartment's door sliding open made the two redheaded turn their attention to the newcomer, while Severus glared annoyed at him.

"Oh," a boy, he looked to be the same height as Azalea, awkwardly stood at the entrance with an anxious look on his face. His sage-coloured eyes darted between the three occupants before he offered them a force smile, "Sorry uh – the other compartments are rather full so I was wondering –"

"Sure go ahead!" Lily told him with a friendly smile as Severus continued to glare.

Azalea also smiled at the boy, but she wanted to laugh instead. He looked so pathetically terrorized when he sat down next to her, and he wasn't even discreet when moved to leave a gap between him and her.

Minutes passed, and eventually Lily told Azalea that she was going to meet with her friends, while Severus needed to go see his (Azalea noticed the sour look on her sister's face when he disappeared into the Slytherin compartments).

There was something about that that made Azalea's stomach twist. And while she was fine with Lily leaving her alone, she couldn't help to feel that Caleb felt even more relieved than her.

Instantaneously, he sat down on Lily's seat and stared outside the window, determined to not make any eye-contact with her.

"I'm Azalea Evans, by the way." She offered.

He glanced at her for not even a second, and after a few moments he opened his mouth, "Caleb Grayson."

She liked his name.

"You must be a first year, like me, I can see it because of your robes." She conversed, "What house are you expected to be sorted into?"

"I... don't know." He sighed. Not because he was annoyed by her constant socializing, but because he was dejected.

"It's all right, I don't know either. But I'd like to be in the same house as my sister, she's in Gryffindor." She said while smiling.

He perked up at that, "My dad was also in Gryffindor... but my mum was a Hufflepuff." He mumbled.

"Oh, and? Actually I'm only scared of being in Slytherin, but at least I'll have Sev there."

"Sev?"

"That boy that was constantly glaring at you," she told him cheerfully.

He paled, "You're friends with him?"

"I... guess? We just talk. He's closer to Lily though, they've been friends since they were nine. He was the one that actually told her that she was a witch." She explained, smiling at the memory.

"He's scary."

She chuckled, delighted, "I guess he can be a bit intimidating. But he gives me sweets so I can't really complain."

Caleb timidly smiled at her, "My mum always told me to never judge someone by their looks."

They stared at each other and quickly so, a mutual understatement flashed through their eyes. Caleb no longer kept to himself inside his own bubble, he talked with his new acquaintance and she happily chatted back with a committed posture. She was happy to be making a friend already; that had been one of her fears when going to Hogwarts, Azalea did not wished to be a loner.

The two talked about mostly everything, and when Azalea told him about Petunia, Caleb had quite the bemused expression.

"But... she's your sister, right? Why would she do that?" he asked her, rather innocently.

Azalea shrugged, "Jealously, envy... fear? I don't know it might be all those three fused together. All I know is that I don't care what she thinks of me or Lily-Pad, we are what we are."

"I don't have any siblings." He told her. "My parents are too busy to have another baby now, but I know my mum wants a daughter to pamper." He smiled a little at that.

"Well how old is your mum?"

"U-Uh... I think she's thirty-three?"

"Oh she's still young, don't worry. My mum's thirty-eight," She prompted, dismissing his doubts completely, "What do they do, by the way."

He perked up at that, "My dad's an Auror and my mum works for the Improper Use of Magic office, they're both in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He sat up straighter, speaking proudly of his parents.

Azalea beamed at him, she had no idea what he was talking about but seeing him looking so dignified about his parents made her feel happy for him.

Caleb then regarded her with a sheepish smiled and reddened cheeks, "Sorry, dad told me that he doesn't like when I boast about them, says that it's not a very noble thing to do."

"That's ok, I don't mind." She grinned.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"Oh uh... they're not magic," she told him hesitantly. Lily said that there were students, mostly on the Slytherin side, that were disgusted by Muggle-borns. So Azalea was a little wary of Caleb's reaction after she had admitted her blood status.

"They're muggles? They must have muggle jobs then, what do they do?" he asked her with an expectant smile. He didn't seem to sneer or to scowl at her, so she relaxed a little.

"Well mum doesn't do anything, but she does like gardening. She loves flowers. That's why she named her three daughters Petunia, Lily and Azalea. Then my dad is a businessman. I don't really know what he does... I think it has to do with accounting? I just know that he wears fancy suits all the time and he's out all day. He's very important." She nodded decisively.

"Wow." Caleb blinked.

"I guess?" she gave him a nervous chuckle.

They were both interrupted when the compartment's door opened, and instead of a student, they saw an old looking woman pushing a tea trolley ahead of her.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked them with a kind smile.

"Yes, I'll have two Chocolate frogs and a box of Peppermint Imps, please." Caleb stuttered as he nervously grabbed a few golden coins from his pocket.

"And you, dearie?"

Azalea hummed, "I'd like a Chocolate frog as well." She had some money, Lily had given her for a reason, and this must be why.

Her sister had been very secretive about some things; she wouldn't tell Azalea how the students were chosen for their houses. She didn't even mention a trolley witch.

She was a witch, right?

After paying the woman and getting their sweets, the two children resumed to their conversation.

* * *

 ***** When the train slowed right down and finally stopped, Azalea's stomach lurched with nerves, and Caleb visibly gulped down dryly. People were pushing their way toward the door and finally, after almost getting hit in the eye by an elbow, Azalea and Caleb made their way outside, into a tiny, dark platform.

Azalea looked for her sister, but she could find her anywhere. She shivered from the cold night and neared Caleb, who was hugging himself to shield him from the cold air.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a booming voice sounded.

Azalea almost dropped her jaw when she saw a giant man with a big hairy face waving over the sea of heads.

"What the heck," she whispered to Caleb, amazed at the sight.

He nodded, "My dad told me that his name is Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. He's friendly." He assured.

Stumbling and bumping, the first year students followed him down a steep, narrow path. Azalea almost slipped and fell down but Caleb apparently had quick reflexes and held her arm up. It was so dark on both sides, even when she squinted she couldn't see a thing. And there was also the silence, perhaps everyone was too nervous to speak, or they were afraid to vomit if they open their mouths.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his broad shoulders, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooh!" and Azalea and Caleb participated in it.

The narrow path had opened so suddenly onto the edge of the great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Azalea almost squealed with delight, it was absolutely brilliant!

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid stated, pointing to a fleet of little boats floating in the water by the shore. Azalea and Caleb sat on one followed by a tanned-skinned girl with dark, long hair and a scrawny looking boy with a pale, scared expression and a bowl haircut. The four looked at each other awkwardly, and decided to simply stay quiet, "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!" he commanded loudly.

The fleet of little wooden boats moved off all at once, gliding across the dark lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff, they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Azalea instantly squeaked as they were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where the clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"That was brilliant," Azalea confided to Caleb as they climbed down their boat together.

"Kinda scary, but yes, it was something." He agreed.

Then they all followed up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

"Everyone here?" he boomed as he turned around to the group. Then he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. *****

* * *

 ***** The door swung open at once, startling a few students. A tall, black-haired witch with emerald-green robes stood there, and Azalea immediately recognized her. She had a very stern face and the redheaded still remember how much informative, direct and patient she had been when she visited the Evans to inform Lily's magical abilities.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big, Azalea thought that she could fit her entire house here, and even have enough space for another one. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. And Azalea could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Azalea couldn't stop fidgeting from excitement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." *****

No one dared to interrupted or look away from her speech, and Azalea was overwhelmingly stunned. She now realized how important being sorted into the correct house was, so even if she didn't end up in Gryffindor, she would have the trust the sorting and just try to get along well in her future house.

Hurriedly, she finger-combed her hair while Caleb tried to tame the waves of his dark brown hair, she looked around and everyone was indeed trying to straighten themselves as much as possible.

 ***** "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." *****

She left the chamber, and everyone swallowed.

* * *

When Professor McGonagall returned and she told them to form a line, Azalea in front of Caleb and behind the same tanned girl that she had shared a boat with. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

 ***** It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Azalea looked upward and tried to look for Lily, but she couldn't. So she looked even more upward and sighed. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and shockingly, the hat began to sing:

 _I am the Sorting Hat_

 _I don't protect you head from cold;_

 _I'm more important than that_

 _No other hat to me can compare_

 _No cap, nor bonnet, nor cover_

 _To me your thoughts are laid bare_

 _So inside your head I can view_

 _To sort you accordingly_

 _As you start your Hogwarts year anew,_

 _Your house is up to me_

 _Maybe you go in Gryffindor_

 _Where bravery if found_

 _If you're valiant, daring, or audacious_

 _Then you are Gryffindor bound._

 _Perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _With their faithfulness and devotion,_

 _And their untiring forbearance thrives_

 _Hufflepuff would be my notion._

 _Or maybe sagacious Ravenclaw,_

 _With their scholarly brains_

 _They possess the will to acquire all_

 _Ravenclaw individuals have knowledge to attain._

 _And finally crafty Slytherin,_

 _Where you have to watch your back_

 _They search for ways to obtain their goals_

 _But many friends you won't lack_

 _So go ahead, try me on_

 _The famous Sorting Hat,_

 _Lend me your thoughts for a little while,_

 _To set your mind on track._

 ***** The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. *****

"Wow." Azalea laughed merrily.

"It's a hat! A hat! My dad told me we had to listen to a mandrake song!" Caleb grumbled.

Azalea wanted to ask what a mandrake was, but she was interrupted.

 ***** Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. *****

"Carter, Rebecca!" she called.

Everyone watched the girl with sandy hair and widened doe eyes sit down on the stool, and as soon as the hat touched her head, she flinched. Seconds passed and finally—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered, and Azalea almost chocked when she saw a fast ghost that resembled a friar waving merrily at her.

"Campbell, Robin!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Campbell as she joined them.

"Carrow, Michael!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The fourth table cheered, and Michael smiled smugly as he sat down with them.

"Evans, Azalea!"

Oh.

She let out a shaky sigh and made her way to the stool, terrified to even think about tripping. But nevertheless, she rose her chin up and at down quickly.

The hat was placed on her head.

 _Ah… another Evans. Yes… yes…I see how loyal you are. How daring you were. I know where to put you._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And just like that, Azalea became the first student to be sorted into Gryffindor that night.

The table on the far left exploded with cheers; and as she made her way to sit down she heard two boys catcalling her. She flushed and looked at her lap shyly, but she was smiling, touched by the warm welcome she got. Someone even ruffled her hair.

"Foster, Steven!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hernandez, Connie!"

Azalea watched the girl from her boat practically skipping to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Connie sat in front of Azalea as the table cheered, and the two shared a brief smile.

"Hill, Bonnie!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Macmilliam, David!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Reed, William!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Turner, Amy!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Travers, Todd!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Grayson, Caleb!"

Azalea perked up at that.

He sat down and seemed to be having a mental argument with the Sorting Hat. People starting muttering to each other as three minutes passed by. Suddenly so, he stared at Azalea, and she smiled at him.

With a nod, he furrowed his eyebrows decisively.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Azalea cheered with her table and when he sat down next to her, they both knew that they had started a friendship that would possibly last.

* * *

 **The Sorting Hat song belongs to Lukaret. Their account is now named 'This Person Is Gone Now'.**

 **Thank you for reading! And I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes!**

 *** - Copied from the book.**

 **(Because I suck at describing things)**


	6. First Year, 1973-1974

**Thank you so much for all the feedback, they always make me more determined and happy!**

* * *

 **September, 1973**

The first few weeks were confusing and life-changing for Azalea. This was definitely not a common school. With halls disappearing, ghosts and poltergeists, haunted bathrooms and moving stairs, the little girl was only glad she wasn't get lost by herself.

Caleb was always by Azalea's side, and recently Connie Hernandez – the half-Spanish and half-British girl – had joined them in a natural way. The smile shared in the feast ignited it, but upon discovering that the two were sharing the same dormitory with beds side to side, the spark grew into a flaming friendship.

The three seemed to get along just fine.

Caleb was the quietest, but he was still able to offer sarcastic remarks or commentary that made the two girls giggle or gasp amusedly, he was also very academically bright and showed great skills in both potions and transfiguration on the first weeks.

Connie was the most active of the three. She told them that she used to be on a gymnastics team on her school. The tanned-skinned girl explained that while her father was a wizard, her muggle mum encouraged her to experiment muggle activities. Connie could play the piano, the violin, she was a level 3 gymnastic and she was superb in the art of fencing.

And when Caleb and Azalea stared at her overwhelmed, she laughed, expecting that reaction.

It was no surprise when Connie ended up being the best student in Flying; she had the upmost balance and easily hovered through the grassy fields.

Azalea however, could only do well in Charms, exceptionally well, and averagely in Transfiguration. Thanks to Caleb, her Potions partner, she wasn't as bad as she would definitely be, but she wasn't the best in her class still. She liked flying though, it was the most thrilling thing she has ever done, and the feeling of her stomach dropping and heart's beating accelerating still gave Azalea the rush she didn't mind having.

The first weeks of school were indeed life-changing.

She saw Lily every day, and her sister introduced her own friends.

Besides Lily and her mum, when Azalea saw Marlene McKinnon she thought that she was stunning. The third-year Gryffindor had long golden hair that fell in ringlets until the end of her back with a pair of bright blue eyes that could match Azalea's. Marlene was one of Lily's closest friends, and the two shared the same dormitory. She had been kind and apart from the gushing and cooing, Azalea had no reason to dislike her.

Then Dorcas Meadowes introduced herself with a small smile and a handshake. She was also in the same dormitory as Lily and Marlene, and she seemed to be always with the two of them occasionally. She was quite the opposite of Marlene though, with raven hair that fell straight as a sheet until her chest line and soot soulful eyes. She was also beautiful, Azalea noticed, in a mysterious and intimidating way.

Then there was Mary MacDonald, she was a year above Lily but she was still fairly close to the three girls. Her short tawny hair curled around her thin cheeks and her upturned-shaped basil eyes stared at you intensely, it was like Azalea couldn't hide anything beneath them. She seemed nice though, but she was on a rush when they met so there wasn't any time for long conversations.

Lily told Azalea that she had another friend that she needed to meet, but that one would have to wait.

* * *

 **October, 1973**

Azalea, Caleb, Connie and the rest of the first year students witnessed the first Marauder prank of the school year a week before the Halloween feast.

Fireworks within the Great Hall that ended up forcing the Slytherin students ran away as they chased them was in fact very impressive to see. But Azalea couldn't help but to see a pattern here: the Slytherins were always the victims.

She wondered why. She had been focused on her studies to look around, but apparently the Slytherins had a nasty reputation. Some of the older ones started a group called the 'Death Eaters'.

Caleb hesitantly explained that there was a new Dark Lord around, and he was recruiting people to take down the Ministry of Magic, from what Azalea picked on, his name was 'Voldemort' and he hated Muggle-Borns and Half-Borns with passion, he simply believed that Hogwarts and the Wizardry world was made for Pure-bloods only.

It was disgusting.

But apparently many students of the house of Slytherin agreed with Voldemort's views.

Or from how Caleb frantically corrected, 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named', which Azalea rolled her eyes at. First she had to replace 'God' with 'Gosh' and now this?

At least the prank had lighten things a little, at least Headmaster Dumbledore didn't seem to mind as his eye twinkled at the firework display.

Azalea got to see the Marauders in action. She knew who they were by Lily's constant hatred for them in her letters, but she couldn't find anything wrong with them until now. They seemed like a group of four boys that liked to prank people, what was wrong with that?

Amusingly so, she also found out through Marlene that Lily had been the one blessing the group of boys with the infamous name. The irony was strong on her sister.

The week passed by, and Azalea was sitting in the library by herself, writing her Potions assignment. Caleb had gone back to his dormitory because he had forgotten his parchment and Connie had gone with him, to make him company.

Halloween was tomorrow, and Azalea was excited.

As her thoughts wondered higher, she heard a stifled cough from behind her.

She whipped her head quickly, expecting to see one of her friends. But she let out a small, confused gasp when she was in the presence of a tall boy with a lanky posture, sandy brown hair and warm, but tired brown eyes.

"Hello, you're Lily Evans's little sister, right?" he asked with a polite tone.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered. "I am."

He seemed to relax, in fact, the more he stared at her the more he beamed. "My name is Remus Lupin. I'm a friend of hers. She's wanted to introduce me for a long time now." He extended a hand at her, but quickly withdraws it with a small hiss, "Sorry handshakes must be a little strange."

"Yeah, kinda... But it's fine you know? I would take it. Nice to meet you Remus!" she offered him a sincere smile.

He smiled back, shyly, "I hope I'm not interrupting your studying."

"You are but I don't care." She shrugged carelessly, "I like meeting new people."

Remus regarded her with an amused smile, "Ah, I see."

They briefly talked about the smallest things after that. He towered awkwardly over her because he didn't sit down, but she didn't seem to mind.

"By the way, how did you know that it was me?"

"I remember you from the sorting ceremony. James and Sirius were the ones that catcalled you. We didn't know that Lily had a little sister."

"Why would they be interested in me?" she asked him, rather innocently.

He looked sheepish, "I don't know. Perhaps it may be because you're tied to Lily? Don't be surprised if they approach you one day." He warned softly.

Azalea pursed her lips at him, but accepted his warning.

"Azalea we're—Oh." Caleb and Connie were back, both holding parchments secured inside their arms, "Sorry I didn't know you were..." Caleb didn't know how to finish that sentence, because he had no idea that his friend was friends with older students.

"I suppose this is my cue to leave and let you and your friends study." Remus offered with a bidding tone.

Connie glanced between Remus and Azalea and quirked her thick, dark eyebrows up.

"I guess, see you around Remus." Azalea waved in a friendly manner.

When he was gone, he shared a brief nod between Caleb and Connie and stalked away from the library.

"Who was that?" Connie asked eagerly as she took her seat next to Azalea, Caleb had the same look on his face when he sat in front of them.

"Lily's friend, how far are you in Professor Slughorn's assignment Caleb?" she quickly dismissed. Azalea didn't want to talk about someone behind their backs.

Connie pouted, but unrolled her own parchment to continue her writing as Caleb did the same.

"Almost finished, you?"

She grinned at him, "Not even in the slightest."

* * *

 **November, 1973**

The cool and crispy air of November has been haunting Hogwarts day after day and the students were doing everything to keep themselves warm.

Lily and Severus were gone to Hogsmeade, so Azalea was left with Caleb and Connie. The three were becoming quick friends, and their housemates seemed to notice their closeness. At least Lily liked Caleb and Connie, Azalea was relieved to know it so, she wouldn't give them up even if she disliked them but it was nice to know that she didn't.

Olivia and William were happy and glad that their youngest had made friends, they weren't that worried because Azalea showed great social skills, but going to Hogwarts it was different than going into a normal one.

They were also proud that she was doing well in classes, mainly in Charms. She was quickly becoming one of Professor Flitwick's favourite student, that including Lily herself.

Most of the professors were fond of Lily, especially Professor Slughorn, and when little Azalea showed that her Potion skills weren't as good as Lily's were at her age, he was a little disappointed, he thought he would have another Evans in the Slug Club.

Because he was certain that eventually he would choose Lily to be in it.

Disappointed or not, he still treated Azalea fairly and was hoping that with the help of the best student in his year, Caleb Grayson, would help her skills to progress.

Azalea could easily admit that her favourite teacher was Professor Fillius Flitwick. When she was his first student to succeed with the _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm from all of the first years, he knew that she was special.

And it didn't stop there, two months have passed and Azalea was already known to be the best first year student in Charms and the finest at casting them as well.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Azalea asked impatiently.

The trio was sitting at the Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall. Many students were scattered around them, some were studying, writing their assignments or just talking, but Azalea was bored, Caleb was reading and Connie had shamelessly fallen asleep next to the redhead.

"Before dinner, I suppose." He drawled uncommitted, more focused on his book. Usually he would be more attentive, but he seemed really immerged pages of the book.

That made it remind her of Severus. She hasn't seen him in a while.

Azalea looked at Connie. She looked peaceful with her head resting between her crossed arms.

Perhaps taking a nap is not a terrible idea.

When Lily and Severus returned, they looked upset. Apparently James and Sirius thought it was funny to start a snowball fight... without warning them. The victim was supposed to be Severus, but being the loyal friend she was, Lily joined in and ended up taking the heat as well.

At least Azalea got to speak with Severus again even if his mood was sour he was able to provide a polite conversation with her. He didn't to realize how weak their friendship was, Azalea was the one trying.

But one else seemed to notice.

Caleb and Connie didn't really know him very well (and they didn't seem interest on trying) and Lily was lost in her own world to see it.

What else could Azalea do but what to see what happens?

* * *

 **December, 1973**

It was the Friday of the second week of December. Azalea had just gotten out of Charms and it was fifteen past two in the afternoon. She walked in the hall with a proud smile of her face. She had been praised by Professor Flitwick again when she was able to perform the Locking Spell _'Colloportus'_. She wasn't the only one succeeding at it, but she was certainly the first one.

And then last thing that the youngest Evans wasn't expecting was to be cornered by Michael Carrow, a Slytherin first year that wore a scowl on his features. Azalea blinked up at him and glanced sideways, confusedly.

"May I... help you?" she asked, uncertain.

His dark brown eyes squinted at her, "You think you're better than everyone else, do you? Just because you're good at Charms, well I have news for you, Evans, you're not." He sneered.

"You know my name?"

He scoffed, "Of course. I have to part from who's actually good enough to be around here and filthy little mudbloods like you—"

Whatever he was going to continue spitting about wasn't voiced, because he was hit with a stunning spell that threw him across the hall, slamming into the stoned hall.

Azalea gasped, and when Michael groaned and started to stir to stand up, another blast hit him, but this time it didn't throw him like a ragged doll, it made his dark hair turn into a long, curly pink hairstyle and his skin change into vomit green. He screeched in horror as he stood and scanned his body.

Then he furiously glared from where the spells had came from, making Azalea look as well.

Four boys, older than them, stood dramatically together with a scowl on their faces. Only the smaller one seemed a little hesitant, but he still glared toward Michael.

Azalea recognized Remus Lupin as the tallest of them all, his brown eyes stared at Michael with pure loath, then to his right was a rather handsome boy with fair skin, black, lustrous hair and striking grey eyes that fiercely blazed angrily at Michael, he had his wand pointed toward the shocked boy. Next to him was also a boy with his wand pointed at Michael, he was the same height has the darkly handsome boy but his black hair was messy and untidy, and his hazel eyes were paired with squared glasses. And finally the shortest and stockiest boy of the group, he had grubby skin, small watery eyes and a pointed nose. His hair was mousy brown and in need of a haircut, other than that, he seemed like a scared boy to Azalea.

"Well well, why am I not surprised?" The boy with the glasses drawled.

"Well James, nothing good comes out of the Carrot family." The grey-eyed boy mocked with a dark tone.

Michael gasped, offended, "It's _Carrow—"_

"Shut it." Remus snapped.

"Alright, Mini-Evans?" the boy with the glasses asked, twirling with his wand between his fingers in an easy manner.

She could only awe at them, before landing her blue eyes on his hazel ones, "Yes? Uhm... Why did you do that?" she took a step from the corner, visibly showing her confused expression.

They all looked at her, stunned, and Michael laughed loudly, not caring about his pink hair or green skin.

"You mudbloods are so vaguely stupid." He taunted.

The dark-haired boy growled and pointed his wand at him and shouted a quick spell that Azalea had never heard of, and suddenly Michael was screaming—his tongue turned into a horn!

"That'll teach you to think before you think little snake." He mocked, making his friends chuckle—asides from Remus, he simply looked pleased, justice has been done.

"Good one Sirius!" the boy with the glasses praised between chuckles as he watched Michael scurry away.

"Yeah! That was brilliant!" the smaller boy squeaked enthusiastically.

Azalea could only gulp dryly and look between where Michael Carrow had run off and the group of the four Gryffindor boys.

"Oi Mini-Evans,"

"Why are you calling me that?" she snapped at the messy haired boy.

Remus chuckled and approached the girl, "Are you alright Azalea? Did he harm you?" he asked with a more serious tone.

"No, he simply said that I shouldn't think I was better than everyone else because I was good at Charms, and then he called me a filthy mudblood." She told them calmly.

"Bloody hell mate, she has no idea does she?" the darkly handsome boy asked the one that was wearing glasses.

He eyed her pitifully.

Remus sighed, "Azalea, the word 'mudblood,'" he looked upset just by saying it, "is not a nice word. It's a highly derogatory term for Muggle-borns, if a person calls you that he or she is saying that you have dirty blood, it's extremely offensive. I suggest you stay away from wizarding families that have great association on blood purity." He advised quickly.

Azalea could not believe in what she was being told, she had witnessed racism in her world, the muggle world, but it also existed in the wizarding world? She thought that with all the magic and the amazing things this world had to offer, racism would be the least of everyone's problems. And then she heard about Voldemort, and now... this?

"It's mental!" she shrieked, starling Remus, "How stupid can you get? Uh, that git—I should've punched him or something!" she growled as she looked at the way where Michael had run off cowardly.

"Oh Merlin I like her."

"She's a feisty one, isn't she Sirius?"

Remus sent them a look, and Peter could only nod at his two friends.

"You will do no such thing—" Remus started.

"Remus, I have a friend back home—she's black. And I _hate_ whenever she's addressed in a racist manner. I fight, Remus, I'm not scared. I'm not afraid." She said dryly.

"But we're not in your muggle world princess in here we use our wands."

She turned at the grey eyed boy and scowled, "That's the thing he won't see it coming."

He laughed, not in a mocking way.

"Sirius _please._ " He looked from him at Azalea with pleading eyes, "Azalea for the sake of your sister, please promise me you won't go after Carrow."

She sighed under his gaze and slumped her shoulders, defeated, "Fine..."

"Thank you."

"Great job Remus," the boy with the glasses states, sarcastically, "And now I think introductions are in order. My name is James Potter, this handsome fellow on my right in Sirius Black, and the boy on my left is Peter Pettigrew." James looked between Remus and Azalea with a mischievous glint on his hazel eyes, "I'm positive that you already know our dear, book lover, Remus Lupin."

She smiled, "Yes, I do. I'm Azalea Evans, by the way." She offered them with a kind smile, she loved meeting new people. And just because two of them were so infamously addressed to her by Lily, that didn't mean that she was going to judge them right away.

"Azalea why aren't you with your usual friends? That boy and girl?" Remus asked before any of his friends could say something stupid.

"Oh, well Caleb stayed behind because he wanted to ask something to Professor Flitwick and Connie went to the bathroom because she decided it was a good idea to drink a whole glass of pumpkin juice before class." She told him with a shrug, "I was on my way to the common room because I have no more classes for today." Azalea was going to continue her reading on 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' but well, she was interrupted.

"What a git. He's lucky he was a first year, or else I would've stunned him into oblivion," Sirius muttered.

"Are you really related to Lily Evans?" James asked, staring at the little girl.

She nodded, proudly, "Yes I am! She's my Lily-Pad!"

Their eyes widened, and Remus sighed.

"You call her that?!" James guffawed.

Sirius cooed, "How adowable!"

Peter, wanting to belong to the group, immediately piped in, "I bet that Evans has a name for her too!"

"Oh you're right Peter!" James gasped, stopping his laughter, "Tell me little Evans, what does she call you?"

Cheeks red and eyes blazed, Azalea clenched her hand into an angry fist, "She calls me Azzie! AND I LOVE IT!" she yelled loudly.

"Wow!" James laughed, "Calm down Azziewinkles,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"James, enough." Remus sighed tiredly, "Azalea you better go now, go through the library you'll get there quicker."

She threw a nasty glare the three Marauders, who daringly grinned back, and turned around, stalking quickly away from the area.

Ah! She would never doubt Lily ever again! And here she thought they were starting to actually be nice.

Those... Marauders!

* * *

 **January, 1974**

Before leaving for the Christmas holidays, Azalea confided to Caleb and Connie about her meeting with Michael Carrow and then the infamous Gryffindor group, she spoke well of Remus, and she tried not to exaggerate since she had been calmer when she told them the confrontation. Sure, James and Sirius had been a little mean at the end, and Peter only agreed with them, but they _did_ help her.

What would have happen if they wouldn't have shown up and stopped Michael Carrow?

Caleb was visibly upset and felt guilty by deciding to stay behind, and Connie told her that if she wanted she could teach her some karate and judo moves (a new thing that both friends had learned about the busy girl, explaining Caleb what those two sports were had been an amusing deed), but Azalea said that she already had her signature move: a good punch in the throat always seemed to work for her.

She didn't tell Lily. For some reason she felt like it was unnecessary to stress her almost fourteen-year-old sister about a little argument.

Petunia hasn't changed, the only thing added to her was the increased sense of repulsion she felt for her little sisters. From what Olivia said, Petunia was doing exceptionally in her academics and had made a reputation for herself in school, she was quite popular.

Lily simply focused on her assignments while Azalea read her Book of Spells.

Coming back to Hogwarts had made both redheads happy, they were going to see their friends again and they would be back at being able to do magic.

Azalea hugged Caleb tightly when she saw him, sitting in the compartment. The boy's ears reddened at the act of course, but when she did the same thing with Connie he shrugged it off as a girl thing.

Connie went to Spain to spend Christmas and New Year with her family there, she brought photos for them to see and Caleb was fascinated when they didn't move at all. Connie's mother was Spanish, and the side of her family didn't know that she was a witch. So apparently Connie's father had to play the part of a muggle. Connie told them that her mum was planning on telling her family when she reached the age of maturity, but she had a feeling that was going to happen sooner than they thought.

Starting the year with double blocks on Potions wasn't exactly easy for Azalea, she was glad for Professor Slughorn's patient and Caleb's help. She was actually starting to stir from bad to the average side of her potion skills. All she had to do is study and pay attention.

Once again she had exceeded expectations on Charms, for much her delight and Michael's resentment. She daringly shot him a snobby look when Professor Flitwick praised her once more, and he had glared venomously at her.

She could've sworn he actually hissed.

Caleb resented her taunting, while Connie cheered for it.

"Damn him!" the tanned-skinned girl roared as the three walked together in the corridors, History of Magic was starting soon.

"Language," Caleb sighed, "And I think you shouldn't have done that." He told Azalea, scolding her mildly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not afraid of Carrot,"

Connie snickered.

"—besides I learned a few hexes this holiday. I think I can turn someone's tongue into a horn. I mean, I never tried it but I saw Sirius do it—"

"No, absolutely no. You can't hex someone, that's dark charms! Professor Flitwick would be so disappointed with you." Caleb said with a serious tone.

That made her frown, she didn't want that.

"Well if he messes with you, he messes with me. I'll grab my fencing sword and shove it _hasta su_ —" she said hotly.

"Connie!" Caleb interrupted, rather stressfully with his ears tainted with red.

Azalea laughed quite loudly, not believing the friends that she had made. She thought that they were absolutely brilliant.

* * *

 **A/N: Unfortunately I had to cut this chapter short as I was told that a special family member of mine was rushed to the hospital. I hope that I was able to upload this correctly.**

 **Later when I come back, I will edit all the mistakes.**


	7. You Win and You Lose, 1974

**Finally a new chapter! This was so hard to write, I kept delaying it because of my laziness but finally a need for writing struck me and I was able to finish this chapter in an hour!**

 **I apologize for the spelling and grammatical mistakes!**

 **I own nothing, only my characters!**

* * *

 **May, 1974**

Today was a special day for Hogwarts School Witchcraft of Wizardry: it was the final Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup and the rivalry had been quite strong as soon as Slytherin beat Ravenclaw on the last match.

Azalea went down to breakfast with Caleb and Connie by her side, the trio was bedecked in the red and gold mufflers with matching woolly hats and gloves in hands. While the weather warmed up recently, it could still get rather cold up in the grandstands where the Gryffindors had a good view to cheer for their team.

The younger Evans saw that the Marauders were already in the Great Hall, sitting not so far from them, and she noted that James Potter was trying to miserably hide his nervous breakdown as he tried to eat his breakfast. It was odd for Azalea to see him so anxious, the prankster always looked so confident and impish, so it was truly refreshing to see him like this.

The trio was also sitting near where Lily and her dorm mates were sitting. The two red-head sisters greeted each other with a happy wave before they continued eating and talking with their respective friends. Azalea didn't mind the brief attention she'd been getting for her Lily-Pad during these days, Azalea was starting to understand that with Lily's third year timetable and assignments and social life, the two would not have the time to stop and have a chat as many as both wanted.

During the first weeks of Azalea's school year, Lily was always making sure her sister was protected and out of trouble, and when the older Evans saw that she was always with the good company of her two friends and had finally settled into a comfortable independent schedule, Lily decided to withdraw her vigilance and let her Azzie explore and learn on her own.

"I wish I could play today... I'm sure the team would win with me as their Beater!" Connie suddenly whined with jealously clear in eyes, then she shoved a slice of fried bread with too much bacon into her mouth. The sides of her mouth became greasy and while Azalea snorted at that, Caleb gave her a stink eye.

"You'll have the try-outs next year." Caleb replied, dropping his disgusted expression to try and cheer her up.

Azalea nodded furiously, agreeing at once, "They won't know what hit them, with you on the team Gryffindor will win the Quidditch Cup every year!"

Connie sent her friends a grateful smile from their mutual support before continuing eating her meal.

Azalea curiously glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Emma Vanity, the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain since last year, giving her teammates an earful of inspiring speeches, which sounded close to threats, for them to shake off their anxiety and focus on winning.

As she glanced to the left side of the table she found herself noticing Michael Carrow glaring back at her, after she sent him a fearless stink eye back he bumped his shoulder with his friend Todd Travers and nodded at Azalea, making Todd look at her as well, she frowned when the two ended up saying something to each other while sending nasty smirks in her direction; she sighed under her breath with annoyance and returned to her breakfast, ignoring the sensation of their staring.

At least David Macmilliam, a third year Slytherin, rolled his eyes at his housemates and continued eating his baked beans with mushrooms, perhaps he had heard what Michael said and didn't find it as amusing as they did.

Azalea suddenly jumped on her seat when she felt an arm snake around her own.

"Azziewinkles, can I count on your support for today?" James suddenly whispered in her ear, startling her.

Connie and Caleb looked at him with startled eyes. They didn't even notice his approach on Azalea. But Lily saw it, and she glared at the annoying raven haired fiercely.

"Leave my sister alone!" She demanded across the table, rising from her seat.

James looked at her and smiled brightly, "Calm down Evans, we're friends. Aren't we, Azzie?" he looked at her and smirked confidently.

Azalea wanted to say no just for the pleasure of seeing his reaction, but she thought about it. While he was an utter git, he and his friends did help her because of Carrow, and if Remus is one of his mates then how bad could James Potter be? Perhaps under this silly act of being a proud prankster was actually a good thirteen-year-old boy that could be kind to his friends.

During the six months after the Carrow incident, the group of troublesome boys have been around Azalea more than necessary. Not only because Remus feared that she would really go after Carrow and become a target, but they actually took a liking for her. Azalea was different than Lily in many aspects, and she was actually fun to be around and tease. Although that sometimes they would just occasionally nod at each other in the halls and ruffle her hair to peeve her, the little girl found herself expecting those moments to happen.

"Uhm... yes, we're friends." The first year replied, smiling back.

James beamed at her, while the other Marauders looked at each other surprised, if not amused. Sirius Black even let a low whistle as Lily's expression turned red.

Connie gasped and Caleb frowned, an odd expression took over his features.

"Since when?!" Lily asked hotly. She would not have her family associated with that group of boys.

James shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and ruffled Azalea's hair affectionately, "Why don't you ask her? Now if you excuse me, I have a Quidditch match to win." And with that he waltzed off with Remus, Sirius and Peter behind him, the three smiled and nodded at Azalea as each passed by, and of course copied James and ruffled her hair as well, mildly annoying the girl tremendously.

"My hair's all messy now!" she complained loudly as she tried to settle it by using her fingers as a make-shift comb.

"Forget your hair! You just became official friends with the Marauders!" Connie exclaimed excitedly, if not proudly. The biracial girl had heard many stories about them, and of course she was a fan of their plans.

"I think only James sees me as his friend, Remus might as well. But Sirius and Peter? I don't know, I think they only talk to me because their friends do." Azalea explained.

"I think not, you befriend one so the other three come as extras." Caleb joked with a small smile, "Those four are always together."

'Just like us three,' the red-head thought happily.

"That's how they are! I heard that from a couple of fifth years in our common room." Connie told her with her mouth full, making Azalea chortle.

Lily gave her sister a concerned look, "Potter is bad news Azzie! I don't like you being friends with them."

"They're not that bad." Azalea responded quickly with a defensive tone.

"I hope I don't have to say 'I told you so' one of these days." Lily sighed as she picked a red apple from the giant, wooden bowl presented in the table.

"Don't worry, you won't." The bluebell eyed girl mumbled stubbornly.

* * *

An hour later, the trio of close friends entered the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the students toward the Gryffindor grandstand, where they settled in the first row of seats in a swarm of red and gold.

The match had been going on for almost an hour when Azalea noticed the Gryffindor's seeker had spotted the Snitch, of course that as soon as he dived down for it, the Slytherin seeker followed hot on his broom. Tension and excitement rose and the red and gold grandstand started roaring supportively for their seeker, while the green and silver hissed loudly.

Azalea almost fell from the stands with excitement when Hugo Baker, the seeker of her house, passed by, but Connie and Caleb quickly grabbed each side of her torso and pulled her back.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? THEY WERE SO BLOODY FAST!" Azalea squealed at them with the largest grin on her face.

"YOU ALMOST FELL DOWN!" Caleb fussed, having to raise his voice over the cheering.

The score was one hundred and thirty, Slytherin leading, but without another couple of goals it was too early for Gryffindor to win by the required margin. The Gryffindor Beaters played their best, sending fast Bludgers at the cunning Chasers at the worst possible times. But when the Snitch took off under the Gryffindor grandstands, Hugo and Gaspar, the Slytherin Seeker, both went under.

No one saw them again until minutes later; Gaspar rose triumphantly in front of the stand with the Snitch clutched in his hand. He flew to the middle of the pitch where he was almost tackled by his teammates, whom happily cheered for him, victorious from winning yet another match.

Almost ashamed, Hugo rose seconds later looking dejected as he joined his angry looking teammates, however Azalea noticed that they were not upset at him, but at the fact that yet another game had been lost, and they weren't even close to win with their sixty-five points.

James Potter landed near the exit and threw his broom on the ground violently, he seemed to be kicking the grass and throwing curses at the sky. If she wasn't sad that her house had lost the game, Azalea could have laughed at his silly tantrum.

"Honestly, I can't believe we lost..." Connie sniffed, she seemed to have small tears in the corner of her eyes, "We played so well!"

"There are losers and there are winners, all we have to do is accept our loss and hope for next year." Caleb stated, placing a comforting hand on the biracial girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, next year you'll be on the team, and then we'll have our victory!" Azalea cheered as she hopped from her seat. The Gryffindor students were already making their way out of the pitch, before the Slytherins could gloat any further.

"You're trying next year, Hernandez?" a boyish voice sounded behind them.

Sirius Black stood alone with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Indeed I am!" Connie retorted back with a wary tone, she was afraid he'd mock her.

His grin melted into a smirk, "Well then, good luck. And if you think that they'll let you win just because you can make a few tricks with your broomstick then you're wrong. I suggest you train very hard this summer, or at least from now on. James might be captain next year, so you know what you'll have to deal with if you lose a game." By explaining what he meant, Sirius nodded at his mate down at the pitch, hitting the ground with his broom whilst shouting profanity.

Connie gulped, but never faltered, "Don't worry Black, I won't give up."

"Good. I have to go, as you can see my best mate needs my help." Before he left, he winked at the youngest Evans as a greeting and joined the mass crowd of red and gold disappearing from the stands.

"He's weird." Caleb mumbled.

"I think he's brilliant." Azalea chuckled.

* * *

 **June, 1974**

By the time that the term was almost over, Azalea had successfully performed all the charms and spells from The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. She could not wait to learn new ones next term.

She separated herself from Connie and Caleb because she needed to go to the library finish her last Transfiguration assignment. They'd insisted on coming along since they were still a little preoccupied from what happened with Michael Carrow but she assured them she'd be fine. Carrow had been so busy celebrating winning the Quidditch game that he hardly payed attention to her.

As she walked down the marbled hall, she came across some students that payed no attention to her, her bright blue eyes looked around for a second as she crossed a patio, something fell off.

She felt like someone was watching her.

She halted her steps and looked around with a frown; she stood straight to show that she had to fear of confronting whoever was around.

"Who's there? You better show yourself or I'll curse you into oblivion!" she threatened.

"Brilliant choice of words Azalea, I did not know you could speak like that." A drawling yet recognizable voice grumbled in front of her.

Appearing from behind one of the ancient pillars was Severus Snape, a person she hasn't seen in months.

"Severus! It's you, what are you doing there?" she approached him with a friendly smile.

He hasn't changed a bit, same dark eyes and greasy hair. But at least he was a friend, and not Michael Carrow.

"I was actually waiting for Lily, have you seen her?" he asked as he eyed the book she carried.

Azalea felt a pang of disappointment with Severus's words; she was his friend too, right?

"No, I just came out of Charms and I was heading to the library." She told him with a forced smile. She had no idea where her sister was, probably in the common room with Marlene, Dorcas or Alice.

"I see." He paused for a moment, "I heard that you are doing well at Charms."

She grimaced, "Where did you hear that from? Michael Carrot?" she snickered, but he scowled.

"His name is Carrow."

Azalea rolled her eyes, "I don't care about his name, Severus. And I am also not fond of his envy. If he wants to be good at Charms all he has to do is study."

Severus frowned at this, "What do you mean envy? He told me that you like to gloat about your skills."

The petite red-head almost laughed, "Absolutely not! What a lie, he was the one who approached me—wait Severus, you're his friend?" she paused a little on her thinking and stared up at the dark-haired boy with mixed feelings.

"No." Snape answered immediately, "He was talking directly to us, and I just happen to listen."

She relaxed, "Good, because for a moment I thought that you'd be associated with someone racist."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked as an odd expression took over his usually bored expression. He almost looked alarmed.

Azalea decided to ignore that when she started whispering at him, afraid that someone would hear her and think less of her, "Michael Carrot called me mudblood."

It was like she had sent an electric volt through him as Severus took a step back from her, "Err..." he avoided her eyes and looked at the dry grass around them, "He did?"

She nodded, unperturbed, "If it wasn't for the Marauders, I think Carrot could have harmed me!" she stated with a grin on her face, remembering that moment was now a funny thing to think about.

But the third year Slytherin sent her a venomously look, "You... You know them?!" he snapped.

"Yes, didn't Lily-Pad tell you? If they hasn't intervened I don't know what could have happened, since I had no idea what Carrot meant by—"

"STOP CALLING HIM CARROT!" He yelled angrily.

She flinched and took two steps back from him. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Azalea stared wide-widened at Severus, confused at his outburst, while Severus looked absolutely horrified by his action. None of them dared to speak first, until a group of laughter was heard nearby.

Severus sighed, "I apologize for yelling at you."

"Apology not accepted." She immediately replied, feeling hurt and confused.

He did not seem surprised, "At least now I know how you learned to speak like that." He said quietly.

She glowered at him, "Severus, are you friends with Carrow?"

He sighed and started to head out from the patio, "I have to go, please tell your sister I'm looking for her." He rushed through his words as the wind dramatically followed him inside the school halls, leaving the young Evans more confused and upset than ever.

If Severus was friends with Michael Carrow, then does that mean that he also approved the pure blood supremacy? But why would that make any sense? He's best friends with Lily; he never treats her badly and today was the first time that Azalea ever saw Severus yell.

Perhaps... Severus acted differently when the Evans sisters were not around?

Azalea shuddered just by imagining Severus calling her Lily-Pad mudblood, but deep down she knew that it would never happen.


	8. Insight On The Way Home, 1974

**Hello! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I know five months is a lot but I have been busy with life. I moved to another house and it took time to get settled into a regular lifestyle again. But alas, here it is! Azalea's first year is officially over! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for the grammatical mistakes! No Marauders in this one, I'm afraid.**

 **Also, I will be re-writing the other chapters. I re-read my story and found cringe-worthy mistakes.**

* * *

 **June, 1974**

Azalea could not believe that her first year at Hogwarts had sadly reached its end. She was sitting in one of the express's compartments, melancholically watching the Highlands of Scotland pass by her bluebell eyes and staying behind for a quiet summer. It's not like Azalea didn't want to return to her house in Cokeworth, the youngest Evans missed her parents... but she was not exactly excited to see Petunia again.

However, she had great memories from her last weeks in Hogwarts. She had celebrated her twelfth birthday with Caleb, Connie and Lily. Her sister had bought a small cake in Hogsmead that was good enough for the three and gifts were given as well: from Caleb she got a silver comb for her hair, from Connie a friendship bracelet that she had made during Christmas Break and from her sister a journal so she could write her deepest thoughts and secrets.

When asked why, Lily simply said that it should help her control her emotions better, instead of doing an act that she would regret.

Severus wished her a belated happy birthday, only two days later though. Azalea would nod politely and carry on, away from him.

The Marauders were next, James apologized because he didn't know and soon his friends gave the same excuse. Each of them ruffled her hair, except for Remus of course. The tall teen gave her a book about Charms spells around the world, but first Remus made Azalea promise not to try them yet, only to study them. The girl agreed at once, besides she could not do magic outside of school. James had given her two chocolate frogs, Sirius a kiss on the cheek (which Azalea responded with a punch on his chin, making everyone laugh) and Peter simply gave her some sugar quills. Azalea loved each gift, especially because she had not been expecting them. Even Chrome, her half-Kneazle with now nine months of age, left her a dead rat on her bed – that was not genuinely appreciated but the sentiment was accepted.

She smiled as the countryside started to disappear before her eyes, they must be close to Platform 9¾, perhaps they would be there in an hour.

"I'm looking forward for you two to write me during summer." Connie suddenly said.

Right, Azalea had been so fixed on watching the view that she had completely ignored the two people she had grown close to. Caleb was sitting next to her, re-reading his _Magical Drafts and Potions_ book and Connie had now grown bored of the comfortable silence between the three.

"Of course, I'll write you Connie, and Caleb will as well," Azalea grinned at her friend, who hid a smirk.

"Sure, it will be the first thing on my mind as soon as I get home." Caleb stated with a soft, mocking tone.

Connie didn't take in the sour way, in fact she smiled at them and kicked Caleb on his knee without really harming him. A laughter was shared that dimmed down, and soon enough they were staring at each other. The realization that they would not see each other for two months dropped.

"I'm going to miss you two..." Azalea sighed, "And I _will_ write, so I expect a reply quickly."

Connie's face quickly lit up, "We could visit each other!"

Caleb nodded, "That can be possible, with the Knight Bus."

Both girls stared at him confusedly, "What's that?" They asked simultaneously.

The basil eyed boy seemed intrigued at first, but then he remembered that his friends were raised with muggles in their families.

"Right, a Knight Bus is a purple, triple-decked bus for witches and wizards that can't apparate – I'll tell you what apparate means Azalea – or who hate heights or feel scared and queasy taking Portkeys – yes, I'll explain what Porkeys are as well, Connie – it appears when a witch or wizard in urgent need sticks out their wand arm by a kerb." Caleb explained as the two girls would raise their hands.

He turned to Azalea, "Apparition is an advanced spell that allows you to disappear from one place and appear almost instantly somewhere else. But don't think on even trying it, only wizards and witches of age can do it."

She gaped at him, awed and mesmerized, it made Caleb's cheeks turn red, "Can we learn it in Hogwarts?" She asked eagerly.

"I think so, on our seventh year." He smiled at her, coaxed by her enthusiasm.

"That's going to be bloody fantastic!" Connie interjected, sharing a high-five with the red-head, "Now explain what Portkeys are!"

He nodded, "Basically Portkeys are objects enchanted to transport anyone who touches it to a specific destination." Caleb explained, "Once my father used a teacup to do it, my mum was upset because it had been her favorite one." He chuckled, making the girls smile.

"So... it can be any object?" Azalea asked.

"Yes, any inanimate one."

Connie leaned back into the couch and stared at the compartment's ceiling, she was aghast by the information given to her. She would have to ask her mum about it later. Perhaps her dad would also be interested in knowing more about the magic world, if Connie was a muggle she would've.

Azalea returning on watching the view outside, but she was also getting sleepy. A yawn left her mouth as she leaned back and made herself comfortable as possible, Caleb took notice of that and he wordlessly offered his shoulder for her to sleep on, gladly the red-head leaned her head on it and closed her eyes feeling relaxed. The boy on the other hand was now dutifully trying not to move a muscle and ruin everything.

Connie smirked at the two, but she decided not to say anything to spare Caleb from the embarrassment. Instead the biracial girl closed her eyes and tried to sleep as well, Caleb could wake them up when London approached.

* * *

The noise from the compartment's door sliding open startled Caleb, the movement woke Azalea's unconscious mind, in a sleep induced haze she sent a tired glare at her friend, but before he could see it she noticed Lily standing by the entrance, smiling adoringly at her sister.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to wake you up Azzie." The redhead chuckled softly, her little sister had the cutest expression when she was awakened.

Caleb sighed, missing the warmth on his shoulder, he glanced at Connie and couldn't help to roll his eyes, she slept like a rock.

"And hello Caleb, how are you?" Lily asked, still smiling.

"I'm f-fine, thanks." He stuttered, smiling back. For some reason, he found the presence of Lily Evans a little intimidating. He wanted to be on her good side, since she was Azalea's sister, and the boy was scared to say or do something that would offend her. He took notice her dislike for James Potter, and he was the leader of a group that was always causing trouble and creating pranks in Hogwarts, so Caleb reckoned that if he behaved in a civilized manner he'd stay on Lily's good side.

"Hi Lily-Pad, are we almost there?" Azalea asked as she sat straighter, a small yawn left her mouth again.

Lily entered the compartment and took the seat next to sleeping Connie, eyeing her for a second, she turned her attention back to her little sister and nodded, "Yes, that is why I'm here actually. Sev told me he'd be in the compartments with the Slytherins so I decided to come find you." She tried not to sound apologetic, but her expression did send off guilty vibes. Lily knew that she had been leaving Azalea alone for a while, well not exactly alone since her sister had made friendships, but still – Lily did not want Hogwarts to create a distant relationship between the two just because they're two years apart.

Azalea hummed thoughtfully, deeply happy that Lily was here, "What about Marlene, Dorcas and Mary?" She asked warily.

Lily actually shrugged, "Marlene is off snogging some boy, Dorcas wanted to catch up with some reading and Mary is with her schoolmates. Besides, I heard James and his friends were nearby the compartments where I was so I quickly had to escape." Dramatically, she placed a hand on her forehead and leaned back with an exaggerated pained expression.

Caleb and Azalea chuckled at that, there was Lily's goofy side that Azalea loved. Her sister had been a little uptight ever since Azalea declared that she was indeed friends with the Marauders, her Lily-Pad didn't seem to mind Remus or even Peter but when it came to James and Sirius she would speech about how much of a terrible influence they were to her.

The door suddenly slid open again, and Lily froze thinking she had somehow summoned James by talking about him, but it was only Alfred, a Gryffindor Prefect telling them that they would arrive to Platform 9¾ in ten minutes. He was gone as fast as he arrived and Azalea watched Lily skin gain colour again.

"Don't let him escape with my chocolate frog!" Connie suddenly jolted upwards, yelling with widened eyes.

Caleb dropped his book with shock and Azalea gaped at her – Lily only raised her eyebrow with a supressed grin.

"So, Connie who took your chocolate frog?" The petite twelve-year-old asked.

Connie looked at her, still trying to really wake up, "No one, where are we?" She asked while blinking too fast.

"Almost there, ten minutes away exactly." Caleb responded while picking his book from the floor with a grumpy expression.

"Fantastic, oh hello! You're Lily, right? It's been a while." Connie grinned sleepily at Azalea's sister, she was now sitting upright again and pretending she hasn't embarrassed herself in front of everyone.

"It is nice to see you again Connie, it really is." Lily's dimples formed as she couldn't stop smiling. Her sister's friends sure looked like good people, if it wasn't clear already, Lily approved her Azzie's choice in friends. But deeply, she wasn't all that concerned about the upcoming years, because she knew her baby sister could handle herself just fine.

But she did wonder why Severus wasn't able to come to Azzie's birthday party, he said he needed to study and that he would wish her a happy birthday in private, but still, it was odd. Did something happen between them?

The quartet starting talking about what would they do during summer and when Azalea brought up that she might visit her friends Lily happily said she would help her beg her parents if she had to. The three former first years lived a little far away from each other, Connie lived in a two- bedroom cottage in Epping, Essex. Caleb lived in a three-bedroom cottage set in a rural area minutes away from the city centre in Blackburn, Lancashire. The person living closest to Azalea was Connie by only one hour, but Caleb said that perhaps he could travel through Floo Powder.

"What is that?" Azalea asked curiously. She had no idea there were so many ways of magic travelling.

Instead of Caleb answering, Lily quickly took the words out of his mouth, "It's when you're able to travel through your fireplace with a magic powder, all you have to do is say the name of the place where you want to go very clearly and it takes you there."

"We have a fireplace! Why don't we use it?" Azalea asked excitedly.

This time, the dark-haired boy was able to reply ahead, "Because you need to buy it in Floo-Pow, the headquarters in Diagon Alley. Although... my mum said that they never answer the front door. It's cheap though! Two sickles a scoop." Caleb assured, "My parents have it but we rarely use it, it makes my mum sick. We only use it in emergencies."

"That's... wow. I must ask my parents to buy some floo powder. That sounds brilliant." Connie whispered appalled with yet another new information. Why haven't they asked about this earlier? Perhaps it never came up with all the assignments and school work.

"Oh look! We're in London already!" Azalea suddenly piped in, looking outside with a sad smile.

Lily looked at her and gave her a sympathetic look, she remembers the bittersweet feeling of arriving to King's Cross after her first year, it was sad that it was over but at the same time she was happy to see her family again. Lily still remembers overcoming her sad feelings as soon as she saw nine-year-old Azalea greet her with a strong embrace, knocking the two redheads almost to the floor. That kind of welcome back made Lily feel relieved to be back. The fourteen-year-old had a feeling that Petunia would not be there with their parents to welcome her two younger sisters, but that did not manner now did it? If Lily and Azalea had themselves, they would overcome any challenge.


	9. Second Year, 1974

**Here is the new chapter! Earlier than I thought! This might be the last update of this year but we'll see! Anyways I hope you enjoy and once again, I apologize for the grammatical mistakes.**

 **I hope you all had great year and thank you so much for the support! Enjoy your reading!**

 **PS: There is a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter! Can you guess where?**

* * *

 **August, 1974**

 **Cokeworth, England**

The scorching sun did not take pity upon Cokeworth, the radio said that it might be the hottest day of the year, and evidently people did not question it. All windows inside the Evans' cottage were open, and even so not even a single breeze welcomed its way inside.

A ladybug however, flew inside unconcerned of its whereabouts.

The small bug made its way over Olivia Evans, who was making some homemade ice cream for her daughters in the small kitchen.

Then the ladybug made its course to the sitting room where Petunia Evans, now seventeen years old, read 'How to Act Ladylike' with a concentrated expression.

Uninterested of this girl, the ladybug then flew up the stairs, curiosity winning over its small body, from there she heard a laughter from the room down the hall, the ladybug followed it and inside it saw two girls near the same age, hitting each other with pillows as they jumped around. The heat did not seem to affect them, in fact the ladybug was so attracted to their red hair that when calm, it landed on the smaller girl's hair.

A gasp was heard, Lily Evans, aged thirteen, had noticed the bug rest on her sister's head. And Azalea Evans, aged twelve, stared at her curiously. Has she done something bad?

"Azzie don't move! You have a ladybug on your hair!" Lily quickly ran out of her little sister's bedroom, urgent to grab something before the moment was over.

Meanwhile Azalea didn't dare to move, but from her peripheral vision she could see the ladybug crawling up her hair waves. She let out a small giggle, "Hello Ms. Ladybug, oh! Perhaps Mr. Ladybug? I do not know, all I know is that you are pretty. Do you like my hair? You can live there if you wish, but I must warn you it is a dangerous place to stay. I have to wash it, and I might squish you during my sleep. So be warned." If you asked Azalea if she felt silly as she talked with a ladybug, she would tell you that you're the silly one – after all, she was just having fun.

Lily returned with a camera, Azalea immediately blushed shyly when she pointed it at her.

"No, Lily-Pad!" She whined embarrassedly.

"Hush now, you look beautiful!" Lily gushed as she tried to catch the best light and position to take a shot.

And after she did, the ladybug startled itself and left the two redheads through the room's window, where it found nature outside again.

The two watched it fly away until it was out of their sight, and the sudden noise of the polaroid's photo coming out was heard. And as the girls waited for the image to show, Azalea remembered about the pictures in Hogwarts. They all moved... it's like it was some sort of video implanted on a photo – she needed to see more about that this school year. Perhaps get a magical polaroid camera, if not too expensive.

"I love ladybugs." Azalea suddenly said.

Lily nodded, looking at the photo with a fond smile as she placed the polaroid on the bed, "I think they're pretty too. May I keep this photo?" She asked, smiling.

Azalea chuckled, "Why?"

"To remember this moment, of course!" The redhead grinned, "We're starting a new year at Hogwarts next month and I feel like we won't be able to see each other as much as we want because we're going to start preparing for our O.W.L.S., and since neither of us have magical cameras we have to take as much pictures as we can."

Her younger sister tilted her head, the smile on her face vanished after Lily's explanation. She had this dreadful feeling that Lily was right, perhaps the two sisters would not be able to see each other because of school, but that did not mean that Lily had to act that they were going to be separated forever.

"You're silly, Lily-Pad." Azalea decided to say. She knew that she should not hide her insecurities from her but at the same time, she did not want to end this summer on a sad note.

Smiling sadly, Lily agreed with a nod. Then her emerald eyes lit up again as an idea popped inside her mind, "Let's go see if mummy needs help! Perhaps she'll let us bake something!"

Grabbing her hand without really waiting for Azalea's answer, Lily dragged her sister out of her bedroom towards downstairs, where Petunia immediately became stiff as she heard her two giggling sisters coming down the stairs having fun without her.

* * *

 **September 1** **st** **, 1974**

The platform was once again vigorous with students about to depart to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Families were stating their last farewell to witches and wizards from age of eleven to seventeen years old as they watched them board into the Hogwarts Express.

The Evans sisters already had parted from their parents after a warm goodbye, Petunia was once again not attending since she excused herself to study with her friends, but the two redheads tried not to mind it much, because no matter how sad it was they were not going to be cheerless about it, besides even Azalea was starting to get used to it.

Last week Lily and Azalea went to Diagon Alley to buy their new school supplies, and the youngest Evans got to buy _'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2'_ and she excitedly read the first three chapters without being able to wait for her first Charms class. Lily found it quite amusing and she was glad that her little sister was talented and passionate about something.

Lily has chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy as her two extra classes, Azalea felt a little jealous that her sister was going to see magical beasts but that feeling was quickly forgotten when she remembered that she was going to see her two friends again.

Connie and Caleb had written to Azalea over summer, the three had conversations from Connie being excited for Quidditch try-outs and Caleb's photos from his family vacation in Italy. They stopped writing to each other by the end of August with an ending letter about how much they missed each other.

"Azzie I see Marlene, will you be fine on your own?" Lily suddenly asked as they walked through the car's corridor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Say hi to her from me," Azalea smiled tightly, feeling her stomach drop.

Feeling her gloominess, Lily patted her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Azzie, do you want me to stay with you until you find Caleb and Connie?" She murmured quietly.

Quiet for seconds, Azalea shook her head, "No it's fine..." She sighed as she pulled from the hug, "I'm just being clingy, go ahead I'll see you ae the feast anyways." She gave her sister an assuring smile.

Lily stared at her, to be sure that she was being genuine. After confirming it, she smiled back, "All right, see you there then! Oh, by the way!" Lily was about to turn around when she remembered something, "You won't be going to Hogwarts in boats anymore." She grinned cheekily.

That left her sister perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Lily winked at her as she started walking backwards, "You'll see, Azzie, now bye-bye!" With that she turned around and walked straight into a few compartments ahead, where Marlene was waiting for her.

Feeling confused, Azalea simply shrugged and entered the empty compartment in front of her, and as she barely sat down she heard steps of students walking inside as well.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise!" James Potter cheekily said as he sat down next to her, "Azziewinkles, how was your summer?"

Sirius Black sat on her other side, leaving the second-year sitting between them.

"It was fine." She deadpanned with an annoyed expression. She did not mind them but she hated James' nickname towards her.

"If I say so, Azzie, you seemed to have grown at least one centimetre." Sirius sassed as he ruffled her hair.

She rolled her eyes, but she did smile at Remus and Peter as a form of greeting, the two were sitting on the opposite couch. Peter seemed to be shyly adverting her gaze and Remus was giving their friends an exasperated look.

"Hello Azalea, it's nice to see you." Remus managed to say.

"You too Remus, hello as well Peter." Azalea said happily.

"Hello." The shorter boy replied.

James forced a cough, "Now that we are finished with pleasantries, my dear Azziewinkles, do you know where your big sissy is?" He asked.

Azalea looked at him and blinked twice at him, "Why? I don't think she likes you..."

She heard Sirius snort next to her and saw James giving him a look.

"You see Azalea, James fancies her." Remus interjected with lopsided smile.

"Remus!" James hissed at him.

"You do, why?" Azalea giggled as she covered her mouth, "I'm telling her."

"NO!" James shouted as he wrapped her hands around her frame to prevent her from moving.

Sirius was laughing at this point, Peter was giggling.

"Why not? I know where she is!" Azalea countered as she struggled to sit up.

James grunted, she was stronger than she looked, "If you keep quiet then I'll give you sweets!" He desperately negotiated.

Immediately, Azalea stopped moving.

James trusted that his promise had worked, so he slowly unwrapped his warms from her body and sighed in relieve when she didn't bolt towards the door, "Also, don't tell your sister what just happened here." He huffed.

"Hang in there, mate." Sirius snickered as he ruffled her hair again, "It seems like you're more mischievous than we thought."

"You thought?" She asked, pushing his arm away.

"Never mind that." Remus interjected quickly, sending his dark-haired friend a look.

"Just tell us where Lily is." James continued, looking at her pleadingly.

"Are you going to annoy her?" Azalea sighed, looking at the window and finally realizing that the Express was already on its way to Scotland.

"What? No!" James exclaimed in a high-pitch voice, "I would never, _ever_ , annoy her! Have I ever done that before?" He dramatically pouted.

Peter giggled again, but Azalea rolled her bluebell eyes at the exaggeration.

"Geez, she's with Marlene right now. I think five compartments down the hall. Can you leave now? I'm waiting for my friends." Azalea finally confessed.

"Marlene?" Sirius piped in, "Oh that is fantastic, I heard that her ches-"

"Sirius _please_ , not in front of Azalea she is only twelve!" Remus interrupted him.

Sirius had the decency to look abashed as he looked at her, "Right, sorry Azzie."

"Sorry for what?" She mumbled, confused.

"Never mind that for now girl, we are leaving! Thanks for the time!" James Potter said as he flees from the compartment, after ruffling her hair again, of course.

Sirius laughed after watching his best friend and did the same, this time however Azalea was prepared and dodged him by throwing herself to the now empty couch, Peter didn't even look at her before following the two and Remus, well Remus was the only one who stayed behind.

"Aren't you going as well?" Azalea asked while huffing and sitting by the window, right in front of him.

He smiled at her, "I have decided to make you company until your friends arrive. Do they know you're here?" He asked.

"Yes, I told them by letter where I'd be waiting for them." She replied quickly. Azalea didn't mind Remus of all that group of boys. He was polite, nice and maybe a little shy? But that was okay too, Caleb had been shy at first as well.

"They must be arriving shortly, then." He nodded, "Are you excited for second year? It might not sound special but I can assure you it's when school starts to get a little harder, but interesting."

She could agree with that, "I've already read a few chapters of my Charms book! I am so excited to use my wand again and learn new spells!" She told him eagerly.

He smiled, thrilled at her enthusiasm. It was nice to see a younger student so immersed into school instead of complain about it.

"I'm interested in Charms as well, but I like Defence Against the Dark Arts better." Remus told her as he leaned in, interested in their conversation. Who could have thought that Lily's sister could be so engaging? He did not know what to expect. He understood that Lily tolerated him out of his three friends, they sometimes studied together at the library when the boys weren't around and they had pleasing conversations. Of course, that those moments were a secret because James would never speak to him again if he knew his best mate was speaking to his crush behind his back.

"Oh yeah, that's is a brilliant class as well. It's Connie's favourite." She stated with a smile.

Speaking of her friend, the compartment door slid open and a pair of chatting students walked inside. They stopped as soon as they noticed Remus, but neither of them seemed to notice.

Connie grinned and tackled Azalea into a hug, making the redhead bump her head on the window behind her. It might have hurt a little, even Caleb and Remus winced, but it seems that she did not seem to mind as she hugged her friend back as tightly as she could.

"Azalea! I missed you so much!" Connie squealed into her neck, tickling her at the same time.

"I missed you too, so much!" She laughed as Connie backed out of the painful, but needed hug, to sit down next to her.

Azalea then looked at Caleb and stood up to give him a hug as well, the boy could only freeze as she wrapped her arms around him, "Hi!" He squeaked out.

"Hi Caleb! I miss you as well," she happily greeted him. "You two took your time!" She mildly complained as she stepped back from the awkward, one-sided hug.

As she grumpily looked at Connie for answers about their lateness, Caleb mentally cursed about not remembering to hug her back. It was too late now, so he just decided to sit next to Remus and wave at him as a simple greeting.

"Sorry Azz, the corridors were cramped with people and snogging couples so it was hard to get here." Connie replied, shrugging and leaning back on her seat, "Hello to you by the way, Lupin, right? Nice to see you again." She politely nodded at the fourth-year.

"Hello, the sentiment is mutual." Remus chuckled as he stood up, "I'll be leaving then, I was only making company to Azalea while she waited for you two."

"Oh, all right then..." Caleb mumbled as he took Remus's seat by the window.

"You don't have to go," Azalea objected softly.

"That's kind of you but James and the others must be wondering where I am." Remus told her, appreciative of her kindness, "I'll see you at the feast, goodbye." With that he walked out of the compartment and slid the door closed.

Azalea sat in front of Caleb and exhaled softly.

"So... are you guys coming to my Quidditch try-out?" Connie asked eagerly.

"Connie we're not even in Hogwarts yet." Caleb sighed.


	10. Connie the Seeker, 1974

**So sorry for the delay! I'm terribly busy with life and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also apologize for the spelling mistakes!**

* * *

 **September, 1974**

 **Quidditch Stadium**

It might have been early in the morning, but that did not stop Azalea Evans and Caleb Grayson from sitting down on the Gryffindor benches to give Connie Hernandez, a half-Spanish Gryffindor girl, their full support on her Quidditch try-outs.

They too were Gryffindor, second year students to be exact. Azalea had a talent for Charms, while Caleb—who was a little upset that his friends did not noticed his grown spurt—was keen on Potions. Connie however, liked learning a bit from everything, although she did not possess any interest in either Charms or Potions: she was terrific at flying, better than her two friends indeed.

It was the second week of September, Azalea could not believe how time went by since the start-of-the-term feast. Gryffindor had gained fourteen new students to their house, it had been less than last year but all of the first years were welcomed warmly.

Madam Hooch marched between the nervous looking students, while the Gryffindor Quidditch team hovered above her, waiting for the try-outs to begin, Azalea spotted Hector Smyth, the Quidditch Captain. He was handsome, and if Azalea squinted her eyes she could notice his crooked nose, probably from getting hit by a Bludger many times.

And Connie was down there, holding her school's broom close to her heart and attentively hearing whatever Madam Hooch was saying. Azalea sighed, her friend looked so serious and nervous, it wasn't until she spotted James Potter grinning cheerfully at her friend that a smile appeared on Connie's lips.

"Do you think Connie will make it?" Caleb asked besides her.

"Of course," Azalea didn't hesitated, "She has been practicing all summer, remember?"

Caleb sighed, "Of course I do, she wouldn't shut up about it on the Express."

The redhead laughed, remembering the exasperation on his face.

Suddenly the two heard footsteps approaching, and Sirius Black emerged from the staircase accompanied by an ill-looking Remus Lupin. Azalea was immediately concerned but didn't show it, she just greeted the two with an easy smile, they returned it.

"Good morning, we hope we're not interrupting your little date," Sirius joked as he sat down in the benches behind the two second-years. Remus rolled his eyes as he sat next to his friend.

Caleb coughed and looked at the pitch to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Good morning Azalea, Caleb. Are you here to cheer for your friend?" Remus asked politely.

Ignoring Sirius's jab, Azalea nodded and grinned at Remus, "More like, we're here to tell her 'I told you so' when she enters the team."

Sirius whistled, "You seem confident."

"I am very confident that Connie will make the team, she practised all summer and she's really good!"

"Which position is she trying?" Remus asked.

"Seeker." Caleb replied as the try-outs had started.

Connie was up in the sky, on a school's old broom, but her face was bright as the sunny sky above. She was trying for seeker so she stood still, hovering high as the other students trying to make the team showed their best against the actual Quidditch team.

"GO CONNIE!" Azalea suddenly yelled as she stood from the bench.

The tanned skinned girl grinned and waved at them, Caleb showed her a thumb up.

Connie had suddenly stopped waving though, as she stared at something above Azalea's head, she dived for it and the redhead had to duck quickly as her second-year friend passed by the group.

Connie had spotted the snitch!

She kept chasing it, without taking her sharp eyes on it, and the other players started to notice. James Potter, whom was currently dodging a Bludger from a fourth-year student trying out to be a Beater, whistled enthusiastically as Connie passed by with full speed, the snitch was still ahead of her.

"CATCH IT CON, YOU CAN DO IT!" Azalea yelled passionately, she was full on adrenaline. Sirius and Remus shared an amused look because of her giddiness.

Caleb suddenly gasped, standing to stay next to Azalea, "She's got it! She caught the snitch!"

And the bluebell eyed girl didn't even notice when it happened. But Connie was, quite merrily, showing the golden snitch on her hand to Hector Smyth, who looked impressed. The following half-hour was filled with failures and success from the students trying their best to be on the team.

But Connie was mostly accomplished throughout the whole time.

"Well Azz, I must hand it to you, Connie will definitely be on the team." Sirius commented as the group watched the try-outs come to an end.

"I told you—wait, what did you just call me?" She whipped her head to look directly at him so fast that her long, auburn hair slapped Caleb mildly in his face – he didn't seem bothered by it.

Sirius shrugged, "Evans calls you Azzie, James calls you Azziewinkles. I want to be special too." He gave her a sardonic smile.

"Why don't you just call her 'Azalea' since it's her name?" Remus advised.

"Yeah," Azalea agreed at once, "And it's not like I want James to call me 'Azziewinkles' he does that to upset me!" She snapped at disgruntled.

He chortled, "Whatever you say, Azz."

"Why you-"

"Azalea look, they're about to choose who's officially part of the team!" Caleb interjected with an excited tone.

Argument forgotten, Azalea immediately returned her attention to her close friend, whom she came here with Caleb to support. They both nervously watched at Smyth passed by each student, some of them dejectedly walked away, other threw their broom into the grass with anger.

And then Smyth passed by the fourth-year student that had almost hit James Potter with a Bludger, Azalea squinted at her and could see that she had a pear-shaped body and long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Smyth nodded at her and patted her shoulder, and the girl grinned as she shook hands with her new captain.

The whole Gryffindor Quidditch team cheered as she walked to stand next to them.

Sirius whistled for her.

Then Connie was next, Azalea could feel her friend's anxiety from the stands, she could feel it because the redhead herself was a nervous wreck. She grabbed hold of Caleb's hand for support, she didn't even notice the boy blush with her touch, she was too focused when Smyth stopped in front of Connie.

And as soon as she saw the grin on her friend's face and the two shaking hands, Caleb and Azalea looked at each other, mutually knowing that their friend had indeed made the team.

* * *

 **October, 1974**

It was two days away from Hallowe'en, and Azalea was already planning in how much candy she would force herself to eat. She didn't care about the stomach ache she'd feel afterwards, it would have been worthy. However, when she told her Hallowe'en plans to her sister Lily, she wasn't amused, go figure.

"Azzie you cannot eat sweets all day, you'll get rotten teeth and stomach aches!" Lily scolded her twelve-year-old sister as the two walked together down the hall, "Please tell me you won't, it's fine if you eat some after dinner, but all day!?"

Azalea rolled her eyes good naturedly, she secretly liked when Lily scolded her, but shrugged indifferently at her attempt, "Lily-pad you underestimate my power of will." She drawled casually.

"More like power of stubbornness." Lily stressed softly, she was beyond concerned about her sister's health.

That made the younger Evans giggle, "It's just for a day, what's the worst it could happen?"

Lily sent her a look that Azalea decided to ignore, the two parted ways when Azalea's went to Charms and her sister to Arithmancy, they bid a quick goodbye and rushed to avoid tardiness.

Azalea was without a doubt exceeding expectations at Charms and her classmates already got used to professor Flitwick favouriting her, even the Slytherins didn't seem to care anymore, except for one: Michael Carrow. He'd try to surpass whenever Slytherin and Gryffindor had Charms together but of course Azalea would best him.

The year had started well enough for Azalea, she had laughed when the Marauders did their traditional beginning of the year prank, she had cheered with Caleb when Connie did her Quidditch try-out (which she succeeded on making the team) and now she was finishing her day with her favourite class.

Today they were learning the Severing Charm, on the class prior to this one they had learned how to conjure Lumos, which Azalea managed to succeed at her third try, Caleb at his sixth and Connie at her twenty-fifth. Michael had done it when the class was almost finished, but professor Flitwick still praised him and awarded him one point for not giving up, and to Azalea he awarded ten points for being the first one to perform it.

"The Severing Spell is used to sever ropes and tapestries, but it also has a variety of uses. For example, it can be cast on certain tapestries or wall hangings to reveal heretofore hidden entrances." Professor Flitwick explained from his post.

Azalea licked her lips with anticipation as she read the chapter four of her 'The Standard of Book of Spells' book, or well in her case, she re-read it. She couldn't help it; the excitement was too much for her to wait so during the night, as her dorm mates slept, she would read her spells books like it was a novel. Connie would call her a nerd while Caleb did the same with his Potions book.

Azalea looked at her friends, Connie seemed bored but forcefully attentive. The half-Spanish girl seemed to be in a good mood ever since she made it in the team, people congratulated her and she was slowly becoming popular.

Caleb, as ever, looked concentrated. She couldn't help but to stare at him, he was a bit taller this year, he thought no one noticed but Connie and Azalea decided to tease him about it and pretend he hasn't grown an inch.

She smiled fondly at the two, feeling lucky that she had found them. Azalea's main fear about going to Hogwarts was becoming the 'loner'. But she should've heard Lily, her sister said that Azalea was very good at making friendships with strangers.

Sighing contently, the young witch started to pay attention to the lecture again.

"Now let us bring our wands out and point them at the unravelled tapestry in front of your eyes," Flitwick continued as he eyed his students expectantly.

Slytherins and Gryffindors started saying the spell at the same time, some of them too quickly others slowly, or even uninterested, but Azalea didn't say a word. She stared at the unravelled tapestry and pointed her wand at it, and then after saying the correct spell with a slashing motion of her wand, the tapestry presented in front of the room was suddenly sliced in half.

Some students gasped in surprise, and Flitwick clapped his hands,

"Well done Ms. Evans! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors seemed pleased, Connie bumped shoulders with Azalea, the two sharing smiles and Caleb nodded at her with a grin on his face.

Her cheeks were a little flushed from all the positive attention she was receiving, even some of the Slytherins seemed to be eyeing her with some minor respect, but Azalea couldn't help to forget her humbleness and throw a smirk in Carrow's direction, whom was glaring hatefully towards her way.

"Seems like some things never change," Connie whispered in her ear.

The redhead giggled, "Of course they do Con, or else everything and everyone would be boring."

* * *

 **December, 1974**

Azalea walked over to the window of her common room and reflected on her surroundings. She had always loved the sight of Hogwarts at night. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel happy.

It's been three months since she started her second year and Azalea already felt like her school year was going past her too fast. She reckoned she would feel happy since on her third year she'll get to go the Hogsmeade, but as she approached third year her sister Lily would approach her fifth. Not a while ago, Azalea realized she will spend two years in Hogwarts without Lily in the future, her sister was almost graduating and they haven't talked much because of each other's exams.

The redhead sighed as she moved from the window to sit down on the sofa in front of the cosy fireplace, her exposed legs warmed up right away but she couldn't stop shivering.

She then thought about a certain group of boys, James and his mates have been somehow quiet these past two months, it was like they were actually normal students instead of the pranksters they became.

But she was still expectant, after all Christmas was a week away so Azalea could only wait and briefly greet them in the halls.

But she knew they were busy with something, and she was determined to find out what was it.

"There you are!" Connie suddenly said as she came down the stairs of the girl's dormitories.

Azalea smiled as Connie leaped over the couch to sit next to her, she placed her arm around the redhead's shoulder and the two cuddled in front of the fireplace.

Connie Hernandez had become, officially, very popular.

The first game had happened last month, it had been Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and though Gryffindor had a rough start, Connie had caught the snitch forty minutes in. It was safe to say that Smyth had been proud of his choice.

"Were you looking for me?" Azalea asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't like when you're not by my side, it's kinda lonely." Connie replied.

Azalea's cheeks reddened a little by the praise, "What about Caleb?"

Connie shrugged, "Caleb is a boy."

The redhead gave her a look, "He's not filled with toxic masculinity though, he has heard us talk about how cute Smyth's bottom is and he didn't even frown."

"True," she nodded.

The two decided to stay in a comfortable silence. They stared at the fire and heard the wood cracking beneath it, Azalea suddenly heard Connie yawn and she smiled sympathetically. Just because they won the first game didn't meant that Smyth wouldn't be soft on his team, practices stared earlier than usual and Connie was starting to see the negative side of being in the Quidditch team.

She wasn't complaining though, Azalea has never seen Connie so happy since she started school.

"I miss my sister." Azalea suddenly told her.

"Lily?"

"Yes,"

"Well… that's normal I mean, I can see how close you two are." Connie said.

Azalea bit her lower lip and frowned, "Can you though? We barely spoke since this term started. I have spoken more to James and his friends than her."

Connie winced at that, "Yikes, don't tell her that."

The redhead huffed in annoyance. Her friend wasn't helping at all, now she regretted telling Connie that. Maybe she should've talked with Caleb about this, he seems more logical.

"Nevermind," she told her quietly.

Connie hummed, "Listen Azzie…"

"Nevermind, Connie, it's fine." Azalea repeated forcefully, she gave her friend a reassuring smile and even though Connie looked a little guilty she smiled back.

The two Gryffindor girls stared at the fire again, and Connie decided to ruffle Azalea's hair.

"I'm going to sleep now, I have practice tomorrow. Are you coming up as well?" the half-Spanish girl said as she rose from the sofa.

Azalea nodded, feeling tired as well, "Yeah, let's go."

Unbeknown to them, Remus Lupin had decided to eavesdrop quietly from the portrait's entrance. He felt terribly guilty for doing it so but he sincerely hoped that what he was about to do would help Lily and Azalea's relationship – they were both kind girls, and he was starting to like Azalea Evans quite a lot, she was so determined. All Remus wanted was to stop seeing her fake her smiles.


End file.
